You're So Complicated
by Ruby Kim
Summary: Hubungan Tao dengan Sehun baik-baik saja sebelumnya, tapi sejak Kris datang ke dalam hubungan mereka semua menjadi rumit. Terdesak keadaan, Tao harus memilih antara kekasihnya Sehun atau selingkuhannya Kris. Siapa yang akan Tao pilih? KrisTao in here. HunTao in here. Love Triangle.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Title : You're So Complicated

Author : Ruby Kim

Cast : Wu Yi Fan (Kris) X Huang Zi Tao (Tao) X Oh Sehun (Sehun)

Genre : Romance, Love Triangle And Hurt/Comfort,

Disclaimer : Cast bukan milik saya, cerita asli milik saya. This story is pure fiction, nothing related to real life.

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T to M

Summary : Hubungan Tao dengan Sehun baik-baik saja sebelumnya, tapi sejak Kris datang ke dalam hubungan mereka semua menjadi rumit. Terdesak keadaan, Tao harus memilih antara kekasihnya Sehun atau selingkuhannya Kris. Siapa yang akan Tao pilih?

KrisTao is here! HunTao is here too! YAOI!

 **Warning :** **This story contains relationship between man and man (Boys X Boys). Full yadong yaoi NC21+. Some rude words. Do not read it if you do not like it. Please click back.**

Author's Note : Annyeong! Aku kembali dengan FF baru sesuai janjiku. Aku pakai konsep cinta segitiga, orang ketiga, Kris menderita dan rate M seudah bulan puasa seperti yang kalian mau. Gimana puasanya lancar? Aku post FF ini biar kalian bisa baca pas lagi nunggu macet mudik ya. Tapi ini ceritanya Kris belum kenal sama Tao, Kris punya trauma yang bakal dijelasin diakhir cerita. Kalau agak bingung tanya lewat review aja ya. Terimakasih! Hope you like it!

.

.

.

.

.

"Cepat! Kita lari!"

Napasku terengah-engah melihat kumpulan namja itu berlari tak tentu arah.

"Shit!"

Aku meludah dan mengusap sudut bibirku yang sobek, aku jatuh terduduk dengan lemas bahkan tanganku masih gemetaran.

Kukeluarkan sebatang rokok dari saku celanaku dan menyalakannya dengan susah payah.

Orang-orang memperhatikanku dengan ngeri bercampur ketakutan, seragamku berlumuran darah dan beberapa bagian tubuhku lebam.

"Itu Kris..." "Apa dia berkelahi lagi?" "Dia terlihat sangat kacau" "Sayang sekali dia berandalan" "Bukankah dia anak pemilik perusahaan terkenal itu?" "Dia mengecewakan ayahnya"

Aku menatap tajam orang-orang yang berjalan disekitarku, mereka berhenti mengomentari dan memilih cepat-cepat pergi.

Aku mengambil tasku yang terlupakan lalu melangkahkan kakiku pergi dari sana.

#Author Side

Orang-orang mengenalinya sebagai Black Dragon, seorang berandalan yang senang berkelahi dan membunuh.

Kris punya perawakan tinggi dan paras yang luar biasa, dia seperti model luar negeri. Dia tinggi, tampan, jantan, kaya, pintar dan terkenal. Rambutnya pirang emas, tatapan matanya tajam, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya tipis, kulitnya putih dan tubuhnya kekar, sayangnya dia punya sifat yang tidak begitu bagus.

Nama aslinya Wu Yi Fan, tapi dia lebih senang dipanggil Kris. Kris masih sekolah dan akan lulus tahun depan, keluarga Kris sebenarnya keluarga berada bahkan terkenal akan kekayaan mereka.

Ayah Kris, Jung Yunho adalah seorang pengusaha terkenal. Dia pemilik Jung Corporation dengan ibu Kris, Jessica Jung sebagai asistennya. Dan adik Kris, Krystal Jung adalah anak baik-baik.

Seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang, Yunho kecewa pada Kris. Karena berbeda dengan adik Kris yang sangat berprestasi dan membanggakan orang tua, Kris lebih suka melakukan hal sebaliknya seperti menjatuhkan nama baik dan mengecewakan orang tua.

Dari semua anggota keluarga Jung, hanya Kris yang berbeda. Tentu saja, sudah menjadi rahasia umum Kris adalah anak titipan dari pemilik perusahaan Wu Corporation yang sudah meninggal dan merupakan kerabat dekat Yunho.

Kedua orangtua Kris bercerai dan Kris ikut ayahnya tapi tak lama kemudian ayahnya meninggal dunia. Dalam surat wasiat, Wu Corporation diberikan pada Yunho dengan syarat Yunho harus mengurus Kris sampai lulus kuliah dan bisa mengambil alih perusahaan.

Atas kematian ayahnya, sifat dan sikap Kris sering berubah-ubah. Setiap kematian membuat Kris lari dari kenyataan. Yunho sudah melakukan berbagai cara untuk menghentikan kenakalan dan keberandalan Kris tapi semuanya gagal.

Kris memang keras kepala, salahkan ayah Kris yang menurunkan sifat keras kepalanya. Krystal tak pernah ikut campur sementara Jessica sudah menyerah dan menerima Kris apa adanya.

"Aku pulang"

Hening.

Tak terdengar apapun dari dalam.

Kris melangkahkan kakinya perlahan melewati ruang kerja ayahnya, berharap sang ayah tak mendengarnya.

"Berhenti disana anak brengsek!"

Langkah kaki Kris terhenti saat pintu dibanting terbuka menampilkan sosok Yunho dengan tanduk dikepalanya -menurut Kris-.

"Kau berkelahi lagi?! Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?! Kau mempermalukan keluarga Wu! Lihat dirimu! Kau bahkan tidak pantas menyandang nama Wu! Kenapa aku harus punya anak terkutuk sepertimu?! Dasar kurang ajar!"

Wajah Yunho merah karena marah, tangannya terangkat dan menampar sisi wajah Kris dengan kuat sampai Kris mundur beberapa langkah.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk mempedulikan aku?! Aku tak butuh semua itu! Aku tak butuh marga Wu yang kau agungkan itu! Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menerima keinginan pak tua itu!"

"Hentikan!"

Kedua namja yang hampir berkelahi itu menoleh ke sumber suara, Jessica berdiri disudut ruangan dengan air mata menggenang.

"Hentikan semua ini, kalian hanya akan menyakiti diri kalian masing-masing. Kumohon, jangan sakiti dia dengan perkataanmu dan tanganmu. Dia memang bukan darah daging kita, tapi dia anak kita" Jessica menangis terduduk sambil melindungi Kris.

"Aku baik-baik saja, mom" kata Kris menyentuh bahu ibunya yang menangis, Kris mengusap air mata Jessica dan membawanya menuju kamar Kris.

"Kau berkelahi lagi?" tanya Jessica mengobati luka pada kening Kris, keadaannya sudah lebih baik sekarang.

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain, jika aku berhentipun mereka akan tetap mengejarku" jawab Kris, dia membiarkan Jessica mengobatinya kali ini.

"Tentu kau punya pilihan, lalu kenapa kau memulai ini semua?" tanya Jessica, sebenarnya dia tahu alasannya tapi dia ingin mendengarnya dengan telinganya sendiri.

Kris tidak menjawab, dia mendorong tangan Jessica perlahan "Ini semua bukan salahmu Kris, itu hanya kecelakaan" kata Jessica "Cukup, aku baik-baik saja. Lebih baik jika kau keluar, mom. Aku ingin tidur"

Jessica membereskan peralatan P3K-nya, dia menatap Kris yang merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur "Cobalah memikirkannya Kris" kata Jessica mencium puncak kepala Kris sebelum pergi keluar kamar.

 _Tubuh Kris berlumuran darah, dia memegang tangan Kris sambil menangis, dia tidak pernah menyangka hidupnya hanya sesingkat ini._

 _"Semua akan baik-baik saja, kau akan selamat" kata Kris mencoba meyakinkan diri mereka tapi dia menggeleng "Ini waktu untukk meninggalkanmu Kris"_

 _"Maafkan aku Kris, ini semua salahku. Kau harus berjanji akan mengenangku dan berbahagia, kau harus berjanji tetap tegar walaupun tanpa aku disisimu"_

 _"Tidak, kau akan hidup. Jangan katakan hal itu" tolak Kris menggenggam tangan dia semakin erat "Aku menyayangimu dan berterimakasih sudah menemani hidupku yang singkat ini"_

 _"Aku juga menyayangimu, tetaplah hidup. Bukankah kau ingin jadi terkenal bersamaku dan menikahi kekasihmu jika sudah lulus nanti. Kau harus bertahan"_

 _Dia mencium tangan Kris perlahan dan tersenyum "Aku sangat beruntung bisa bersamamu Kris, pegang janjimu Kris dan jangan membalas kematianku"_

 _Kris menangis dengan kencang, Kris memegang tangan dia terlalu kuat._

 _"Maafkan aku, selamat tinggal"_

"KRIS!"

Kris langsung terbangun sambil terengah-engah, keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya dan air mata membasahi pipinya.

Kris melihat Krystal ada disana, duduk dipinggir ranjang dengan khawatir "Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Kris mengusap air matanya, Krystal tak menjawab dan mengamati wajah Kris.

"Kau bermimpi buruk lagi, gege?" tanya Krystal memberi Kris tissue "Kau tak perlu tahu" jawab Kris menerima tissue-nya "Kau belum melupakannya?" tanya Krystal lagi, Kris menatap Krystal jengah.

"Sampai kapan aku harus datang ke kamarmu untuk membangunkanmu dari semua mimpi buruk itu?" Krystal memang memiliki omongan yang tajam terutama pada kakak tirinya ini.

"Lebih baik kau keluar sekarang" kata Kris kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan menutupi setengah tubuhnya oleh selimut.

"Kau sebenarnya kakak yang baik Kris, hanya saja kau terlalu banyak memiliki trauma" kata Krystal mengelusi rambut Kris, Kris tak pernah protes saat Krystal berperilaku layaknya seorang kakak dan dia adalah adiknya.

Terkadang Krystal bisa lebih dewasa dari pada Kris "Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kau kembali tidur" kata Kris merapatkan selimutnya "Tak ingin kunyanyikan lagu?" tanya Krystal "Tidak, biarkan aku sendiri"

Krystal hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu pergi meninggalkan Kris.

 _"Maafkan aku, selamat tinggal"_

*You're So Complicated*

"Terlambat lagi, tuan Wu"

Kris dengan penampilan acak-acakannya berjalan memasuki kelas "Masih beruntung aku mau datang ke kelas yang membosankan ini"

Guru sejarah yang terkenal galak itu tak membalas "Kau berkelahi lagi Kris?" tanya seorang namja yang duduk dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa semua orang menanyakan hal itu? Bukankah tidak aneh bagi kalian melihatku berkelahi? Kau sama saja seperti orang lain, Suho" kata Kris, namja yang dipanggil Suho itu tertawa.

Suho adalah sahabat Kris, perawakannya sedikit berbeda dengan Kris, dia tidak terlalu tinggi, rambutnya berwarna coklat pekat, matanya lebar, kulitnya putih dan dia tipe periang yang ramah pada siapapun.

Memang aneh sosok Angel seperti Suho bisa bersahabat dengan sosok Devil seperti Kris.

"Ah...kau sangat mudah ditebak" kata Suho terkekeh kecil "Berhenti meledekku" geram Kris menatap Suho tajam tapi hal itu tak mempan pada sahabatnya.

"Jadi kau menolong siapa tadi malam?" tanya Suho, guru mereka benar-benar tidak peduli "Seperti biasa, Red Tiger mencari masalah lagi dibar Sunny"

Suho hanya mengerling nakal lalu kembali memperhatikan pelajaran sementara Kris mulai tertidur dimejanya.

"Kapan kau akan berhenti?" tanya Suho saat mereka sedang dikoridor sekolah menuju kantin "Berhenti untuk apa?" tanya Kris pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh seperti itu, kau tahu apa yang kumaksud"

"Aku belum berniat untuk berhenti" kata Kris "Kau percaya pada ramalan tentangmu?" tanya Suho penasaran, Kris agak sensitive tentang ramalan Black Dragon.

"Entahlah, terkadang aku berharap ramalan itu akan terjadi" jawab Kris membuang muka "Aku juga menunggu seseorang yang akan datang itu, aku harap dia benar-benar bisa membantumu kembali ke kehidupan"

Bruk!

"Shit!"

Seorang namja baru saja menabrak Kris, bahkan dia terpental ke lantai karena tubuhnya lebih kecil dari Kris, buku yang dibawanya berjatuhan.

"Kau tidak punya mata hah?! Berani sekali menabrakku!" seru Kris marah, namja itu tak membalas dan langsung mengambil buku-bukunya "Aku tidak sengaja, aku sedang buru-buru" kata namja itu, dia tidak terlihat takut karena sudah menabrak Kris.

"Seharusnya kau meminta maaf padaku" kata Kris menurunkan nada suaranya "Tentu, maafkan aku" balas namja itu, wajahnya tidak menunjukan dia menyesal sama sekali dan pergi mendului Kris dan Suho.

"Apa-apaan namja itu, dia adik kelas kan?" tanya Kris merapikan bajunya yang memang sudah kusut "Ya, kau tidak mengenalnya?" tanya Suho balik.

"Memangnya siapa dia? Kenapa aku harus mengenalnya?" balas Kris tak peduli "Dia anak kepala polisi yang selalu mencoba menangkapmu dengan berbagai kasus" jawab Suho dengan wajah acuh.

"Pantas dia tak takut padaku" kata Kris "Ya, namanya Oh Sehun, dia sepertinya punya dendam tersendiri padamu" balas Suho "Siapa peduli?" Kris berjalan mendului Suho saat kantin sudah didepan mata.

*You're So Complicated*

"Kau harus langsung pulang Kris, jangan berkeliaran dulu" kata Suho dari dalam mobil, Kris yang sedang mengurusi motornya hanya tertawa.

"Aku tidak berjanji" kata Kris tersenyum menyebalkan, Suho terdengar menyumpahi "Aku tak akan menolongmu jika sesuatu terjadi, aku tak ingin terlibat dalam masalahmu yang tanpa ujung itu"

"Cepat pergi dari sini, aku sudah bosan mendengar omelanmu yang jauh lebih parah dari ibuku" ejek Kris, Suho menjulurkan lidahnya lalu menutup kaca mobil, mobilnya melaju meninggalkan sekolah.

Kris naik ke atas motor lalu ikut pergi dari sana, tapi sesuai perkataannya dia tidak berjanji langsung pulang.

Kris pergi ke minimarket dekat sekolah, didalam minimarket sangat sepi hanya ada dua orang pegawai disana. Kris menuju lemari pendingin dan mengambil sebotol beer.

Kris merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh, dia berbalik dan menatap sekeliling tapi tidak ada siapapun.

"Lihat siapa yang kita temukan, Black Dragon dengan seragam sekolahnya"

Kris berdecak sebal, dugaannya benar. Tepat saat dia keluar dari minimarket, teman lamanya bermunculan.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berkelahi, kawan" kata Kris dengan santainya memasukan botol beer-nya kedalam tas, dia sudah mengambil helm-nya tapi wakil ketua Red Tiger, Kai sepertinya tidak akan membiarkannya pergi "Kau akan lari? Dasar pengecut"

Kris memukul sisi wajah Kai dengan helm sampai dia terjatuh "Sudah kukatakan aku sedang tidak ingin berkelahi, lebih baik kalian pergi" Kai meludah dan tertawa.

"Kau takut kalah hah? Lihatlah dirimu, tak berdaya dan ingin melarikan diri eoh?" ejek Kai, keempat pengikutnya tertawa "Apa belum cukup pengikutmu yang jadi korban kemarin? Kau ingin menambahnya?" kata Kris menyimpan helm-nya kembali.

"Kami akan membalasmu, kau akan kalah kali ini Kris" kata Kai membuka jaketnya.

"Kau akan menyesal karena sudah merusak mood-ku"

#Kris Side

Selama hidupku, aku tidak pernah melihat malaikat.

Dan aku tak pernah menyangka.

Seseorang yang ada dihadapanku sekarang adalah malaikat.

Malam ini aku berkelahi seperti biasa, tapi nasibku sedang buruk dan aku harus kalah.

Aku terkapar dijalan begitu saja, orang yang lalu lalang bahkan tidak melirikku.

Aku memejamkan mataku saat langit meneteskan air matanya, membasahi darah dan luka ditubuhku.

Orang lain pergi berteduh tapi aku bahkan tidak bisa menggerakan kepalaku.

"Ya Tuhan! Apa dia masih hidup?"

Aku rasa aku mulai berhalusinasi.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja? Bertahanlah"

Seseorang menyentuh tanganku, air hujan berhenti mengenai wajahku dan aku membuka mataku.

Aku berani bersumpah, aku tidak pernah melihat pemandangan seindah ini.

Aku melihat seorang malaikat -dengan sebuah payung-.

Dengan rambut hitam legam, kantung matanya seperti panda, hidungnya mancung, pipinya kemerahan, bibir kucingnya berwarna peach, leher jenjangnya menggoda, kulitnya kecoklatan dan tubuhnya tinggi.

Dan matanya benar-benar menakjubkan.

Iris mata kelamnya begitu indah dan penuh kehidupan.

Mungkin aku mulai gila.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Dia kembali membuka suara dan aku tetap diam "Maaf, itu pertanyaan bodoh. Aku akan memanggil taxi" dia pergi menjauh dan aku tidak sadarkan diri setelahnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Mind to Review and Comment?

Please, Don't be a Silent Readers

Special Note : Hai! Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri dan Minal Aidzin Walfaidzin bagi yang menjalankan. Semoga lancar liburannya dan dapet banyak THR ya. Pas puasa ikut puasa baca FF juga ya? Kekeke. Sekarang mulai baca lagi ya. So, jangan lupa kirim review ya…

Terimakasih! Terus membaca!

#Ruby Kim


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Title : You're So Complicated

Author : Ruby Kim

Cast : Wu Yi Fan (Kris) X Huang Zi Tao (Tao) X Oh Sehun (Sehun)

Genre : Romance, Love Triangle And Hurt/Comfort,

Disclaimer : Cast bukan milik saya, cerita asli milik saya. This story is pure fiction, nothing related to real life.

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T to M

Summary : Hubungan Tao dengan Sehun baik-baik saja sebelumnya, tapi sejak Kris datang ke dalam hubungan mereka semua menjadi rumit. Terdesak keadaan, Tao harus memilih antara kekasihnya Sehun atau selingkuhannya Kris. Siapa yang akan Tao pilih?

KrisTao is here! HunTao is here too! YAOI!

 **Warning :** **This story contains relationship between man and man (Boys X Boys). Full yadong yaoi NC21+. Some rude words. Do not read it if you do not like it. Please click back.**

Author's Note : Terimakasih yang sudah membaca dan memberi review ^ ^. Banyak yang minta kelanjutannya ya? Ini sudah aku lanjut, ada yang review juga ceritanya Author Side aja. Akan aku usahakan, setidaknya dikurangi Cast Side nya ya? Untuk misterinya akan diungkap sedikit-sedikit ya, aku suka banget Kris jadi bad boy. So, hope you like it!.

.

.

.

.

#A Few Hours Later

"Gege"

Kelopak mata Kris bergerak sedikit, sepertinya matanya sangat sulit dibuka.

"Gege..."

Kedua mata Kris terbuka perlahan, dia mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap sekeliling.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar"

Namja itu menatap Kris sambil tersenyum, Kris mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Dimana dia sekarang? Dan siapa namja ini?

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kris ketus, namja didepannya terlihat gelagapan "Maaf jika aku lancang, aku membawamu ke rumahku dan mengobatimu"

Namja itu kembali tersenyum "Kau tidak takut padaku?" tanya Kris hati-hati, namja itu terlihat tidak mengerti "Aku kasihan padamu, aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu begitu saja dijalan dan perkenalkan namaku Huang Zi Tao"

"Tao..."

Kris berdehem sebentar, dia melihat perubahan wajah Tao yang jadi memerah "Kau tidak tahu aku?" tanya Kris lagi, dia yakin Tao akan menjawab tidak.

"Bukankah kita baru bertemu? Aku tidak mengenalmu" kata Tao tepat seperti dugaan Kris, Kris hanya diam dan beralih duduk "Aku Wu Yi Fan, kau bisa memanggilku Kris"

"Kris gege? Aku rasa pernah mendengar nama itu" kata Tao memiringkan kepalanya imut "Kau bilang tidak mengenalku" balas Kris, Tao hanya nyengir.

"Ah...aku sudah siapkan air hangat jika kau ingin mandi atau jika kau ingin makan aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu" kata Tao tersenyum ramah "Kenapa kau mau menolongku?" tanya Kris penasaran, selama dia menjadi berandalan -menurutnya- tak ada yang pernah mau menolongnya.

"Entahlah, aku sebenarnya takut padamu. Tapi tak ada salahnya menolong orang lain dan menurutku kau memang perlu pertolongan" kata Tao, dia tersenyum melihat Kris yang menganggukkan kepalanya, sepertinya Kris tidak seseram kelihatannya.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan sampai bisa terkapar dijalan penuh luka saat hujan seperti itu?" tanya Tao penasaran "Aku berkelahi dengan teman lama, sayangnya aku kalah jumlah" jawab Kris.

"Berkelahi? Teman lama? Kenapa kau berkelahi dengan temanmu?" tanya Tao bingung "Maksudku musuhku, kami sudah bermusuhan sejak lama. Teman lama itu hanya perumpamaan"

"Well...sebelum kau banyak bertanya, sebaiknya kau memasakkan sesuatu selama aku mandi" kata Kris tajam, Tao terkejut mendengar "Ah...ya tentu, aku akan memasak sekarang" kata Tao pergi keluar kamar.

Kris menghela napas, dia menatap kamar kosong ini. Hanya ada beberapa perabot dan sebuah lukisan. Sepertinya ini kamar tamu, karena tidak ada barang pribadi apapun disana.

Kris berdiri dan memperhatikan pantulan bayangannya dicermin, dia terlihat mengenaskan. Bagian lukanya sudah dibalut perban dan bagian memarnya sudah diolesi sesuatu.

Kris mendecih melihat wajah tampannya terganggu beberapa perban dan plester. Dia beralih menuju kamar mandi dan tersenyum tipis melihat bathub yang penuh air hangat.

"Kris gege? Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Tao mengetuk pintu, tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Tao menggigit bibirnya ragu, antara masuk ke kamar atau tidak.

"Aku hanya akan menyimpan makanan" gumam Tao membuka pintu, dia menyimpan nampan berisi makanan dimeja nakas tepat saat dia berbalik Kris keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk melilit dipinggangnya.

Tubuh Kris benar-benar indah -menurut Tao-, Tao selalu senang dengan otot perut karena dia terobsesi untuk membentuknya -walaupun tak pernah berhasil-.

"A-Aku... hanya mem... bawakanmu makanan..." kata Tao tergagap, dia menunduk dengan wajah merah, tidak berani menatap Kris.

"Terimakasih, apa yang kau masak?" tanya Kris menghampiri Tao, dia melihat ke meja nakas melewati tubuh Tao.

Tao bersumpah dia bisa merasakan air dari rambut Kris mengenai telinganya "Ahh..." Tao langsung menutup mulutnya terkejut, dia menghindari Kris yang menyeringai.

"Kau terangsang hm?"

Bisikan berat Kris berhasil membuat bulu disekitar leher Tao meremang "Tidak... aku hanya... aku... ahh..." Tao kembali menutup mulutnya saat lidah Kris menyapu telinganya.

"Kau namja nakal yang mencari kesempatan kan? Kau melihatku dan berencana menjadikanku pemuas seks-mu"

Kulit Kris benar-benar harum dan dingin, tubuh Tao merespon sentuhan Kris dengan sensitive. Kris menghirup belakang telinga Tao, tergoda saat pheromone Tao memenuhi rongga hidungnya.

"I'll take care little Tao" kata Kris mengelus sesuatu yang menonjol diantara celana Tao "Hentikan Kris..." tolak Tao, tapi tubuhnya semakin meleleh dalam sentuhan lembut Kris.

Lidah Kris mulai menjelajahi telinga dan leher Tao dengan perlahan "Kau manis sekali Tao" lirih Kris, tangannya mulai mengelusi tonjolan Tao "Tidak... ahh... hentikan..." Tao berusaha mendorong Kris tapi tangannya malah terhenti menyentuh otot perut Kris yang menonjol.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Kris, wajah Tao langsung memerah "Jangan dilepas sayang, sentuhlah dan rasakan" bisik Kris menciumi sisi wajah Tao.

Tangannya menelusup kedalam kaos Tao, mencari tonjolan yang menegang didalam sana "Ahh... Kris... jangan... aku ahh..." Kris berhasil mendapatkannya, dia mencubit dan menekan Nipple-Tao dengan gemas.

"Kau punya pinggang yang ramping" kata Kris mendorong Tao sampai dia menindih Tao diatas ranjang.

Tangan Tao menyentuh punggung kekar Kris, kukunya menancap disepanjang garis punggung Kris dan menyisakan tanda merah memanjang, dia tidak bisa menahan desahannya lagi.

Kris dengan gencar menjilati daerah telinga dan lehernya, tangannya memelintir dan menarik Nipple-Tao seakan ingin melepasnya dan tangannya yang satu lagi mulai membuka celana Tao.

"Tidak! Kris... ahh... henti... ngh... hah... aku punya kekasih..."

Kris menyeringai tipis "Lalu?" Tao mengerang panjang saat Kris menyentuh Junior-nya "Kita tidak bisa melakukan ini" kata Tao, napasnya masih terengah-engah.

"Kekasihmu pasti tidak pernah menyentuhmu kan? Aku tidak akan memasukimu karena kau masih virgin dan aku menghormatinya tapi aku akan membuatmu ketagihan sampai kau akan memberikan tubuhmu untukku"

Tao tidak sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang Kris katakan, tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya tidak menolak sentuhan Kris. Tangan Tao memeluk leher Kris dan menarik surai pirangnya kuat.

"Kau setuju rupanya" kata Kris menyeringai, tangannya mulai menggocok Junior-Tao dan memijatnya pelan. Kaki Tao semakin terbuka untuknya, bahkan celananya entah berada dimana.

Kris membuka handuk yang masih melilit pinggangnya dan memperlihatkan benda kebanggaannya. Tao nyaris menjerit melihatnya, dia tidak pernah melihat milik orang lain sebelumnya kecuali dibuku pelajaran bab reproduksi.

"Kau terkejut hm? Kau sebetulnya beruntung bisa melihatnya" kata Kris meraih tangan Tao dan membimbingnya untuk menyentuh benda kebanggaannya itu.

Wajah Tao langsung memerah layaknya tomat dan Kris tertawa senang dibuatnya.

"Lakukan seperti yang kulakukan" perintah Kris, dia memijat Junior-Tao dan mengocoknya perlahan, Tao mengikuti tapi rasanya sangat aneh saat Junior orang lain berada ditangannya.

Kris merendahkan tubuhnya dan mulai memainkan Nipple-Tao, dia menjilatnya, menghisapnya bahkan menggigitnya.

"Ahh... Kris... per... nghh... Kriss... pelan..." Air mata bercampur dengan keringat, Tao tidak yakin bagaimana penampilannya saat ini.

"Rub them together" bisik Kris, Junior mereka bersentuhan dan Kris mengocoknya bersamaan.

Tao mendesah lebih keras, ada sensasi aneh saat Junior-Kris yang panas bergesekan dengan Junior-nya. Punggung Tao melengkung ketika Kris kembali menjilati Nipple-nya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar dering telepon, awalnya Tao tidak mendengarnya tapi smartphone-nya beberapa kali berbunyi "Ada yang meneleponmu, mau kau angkat?" tanya Kris, tapi dia tidak menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kau gila?!" sentak Tao, mana mungkin dia mengangkat telepon dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Kris... aku... tak tahan... Kris... Kris..."

Tao mencengkram bahu Kris dengan kuat, menyisakan bekas kukunya disepanjang garis bahu Kris.

Kris meraih tangan Tao dan menautkan jari mereka, dia lebih banyak menggeram daripada mendesah -atau mungkin menjerit- seperti Tao.

"Bersama... keluarkan bersama..."

Pandangan Tao mulai memutih, dia semakin erat memeluk Kris dan setengah menangis karena nikmat.

"KRIS!"

Kris menggeram antusias saat Tao meneriakan namanya, Sperma mereka keluar bersamaan dan membasahi keduanya mungkin lebih banyak membasahi Tao.

Ledakan klimaks mereka membuat keduanya tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Kris terengah-engah dalam diam, dia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia melakukan hal ini.

Kris menurunkan pandangannya dan melihat Tao yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan pingsan"

Kris turun dari ranjang dan mengambil handuknya yang tadi dilempar ke lantai, Kris memakai pakaiannya lalu melirik Tao.

Tidak tega juga melihat keadaan Tao seperti itu, lagipula bisa berbahaya jika orangtuanya melihat Tao setengah telanjang dengan Sperma mereka dimana-mana.

Kris pergi ke kamar mandi dan mengambil air hangat, dia tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya bahkan biasanya dia akan langsung pergi meninggalkan partner-nya.

Kris duduk disamping ranjang dan membersihkan tubuh Tao seadanya, dia memakaikan pakaian Tao kembali dan menyelimutinya.

"Semoga kau tidak ingat padaku"

Kris membuka tasnya dan mengambil kertas juga pulpen, dia menulis sesuatu disana.

Kris menaruh lipatan kertas itu dimeja, dia kembali menatap Tao yang tertidur dengan tenang.

Kris mengusap helai hitam kelam Tao dan mencium keningnya.

"Selamat tinggal, bocah panda"

*You're So Complicated*

Tao membuka matanya perlahan, dia teringat sesuatu dan langsung terperajat.

Dilihatnya ranjang sebelahnya kosong, bahkan Tao sudah memakai pakaiannya dengan rapi dan bersih hanya seprai ranjangnya saja yang belum diganti.

Tao menatap sekeliling dan melihat secarik kertas dimeja, tangannya membuka lipatan kertas yang berantakan itu.

"Aku pulang, terimakasih sudah mempedulikanku dan maaf aku sudah menyentuhmu well... sebenarnya itu bukan salahku, kau terlalu menggemaskan. Mungkin kita bisa bertemu lagi, aku tak tahu. Maaf juga untuk kekasihmu karena aku lebih tampan dan lebih beruntung darinya. Jangan beritahu siapapun kau mengenalku, tetaplah jadi dirimu. B.D - Kris"

Tao menghela napas setelah membacanya, dia kembali membaca surat itu berharap ada sesuatu dalam suratnya "Apa maksudnya B.D?" gumam Tao pada diri sendiri.

Tao termenung sendirian, wajahnya memerah mengingat Kris sudah menyentuh tubuhnya "Oh Yeah! C'mon! Take your time Waenji dugeundaeneun bamiya Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na So tonight..."

Tao terkejut mendengar alarm-nya berbunyi, dia melihat ke jam dinding dan ternyata hari sudah menjelang pagi.

Ibunya sedang tidak ada dirumah mungkin sudah seminggu lamanya, ayahnya bekerja dan berangkat kerja pagi sekali.

Tao turun dari ranjang dan segera bersiap ke sekolah.

Syukurlah, ayahnya menyisakan sarapan untuknya "Tao! Kau sudah bangun?!" sudah ada panggilan dari luar ternyata.

Tao bergegas mengambil bekal lalu berlari keluar.

"Selamat pagi, sayang"

Tao tersenyum melihat sang kekasih yang sudah menunggu didepan rumah dengan motornya.

"Selamat pagi, Sehun"

Namja yang dipanggil Sehun itu tersenyum, Oh Sehun ini adalah kekasih Tao. Mereka sudah berpacaran hampir setahun lamanya dan tak pernah ada masalah apapun, bisa dibilang hubungan mereka lancar.

Sehun sedikit bertolak belakang dengan Tao, rambutnya pirang madu, matanya tajam, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya tipis, garis rahangnya tegas, kulitnya seputih susu dan tinggi tubuhnya tidak berbeda jauh dari Tao.

Sehun tipe namja yang romantis dan perhatian, dia juga overprotektif pada Tao. Tapi selama mereka berpacaran, Sehun tidak pernah menyentuh Tao. Dia hanya ingin Tao siap untuk melakukannya, tidak dipaksakan.

"Kenapa tadi malam kau tidak mengangkat teleponku?" tanya Sehun memberikan helm-nya pada Tao "Aku ketiduran tadi malam, dering teleponnya tidak terdengar" jawab Tao memakai helm-nya

"Maaf kemarin malam aku tidak bisa mengantarmu, padahal sedang hujan" kata Sehun "Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja" balas Tao, dia terdiam cukup lama.

Biasanya Tao banyak bicara disaat seperti ini, tapi Tao merasa bersalah tentang kejadian tadi malam. Dia teringat apa yang dilakukannya dengan Kris dan merasa sudah mengkhianati Sehun.

"Sehun, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu" kata Tao menarik kemeja Sehun pelan "Tentu, kau ingin menanyakan apa?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

Tao berpikir sejenak, apa tidak mencurigakan jika dia menanyakan hal ini?

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang Kris?"

Hening.

"Sehun?"

Masih hening.

"Sehun?!"

Sehun langsung menghentikan motornya dipinggir jalan "Kenapa kau berhenti?" Sehun berbalik pada Tao dengan panik.

"APA DIA MELUKAIMU? APA DIA MELAKUKAN SESUATU PADAMU?"

Tao benar-benar terkejut mendengarnya, tak menyangka reaksi Sehun akan sedasyat itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja Sehun, hanya saja aku mendengar obrolan beberapa namja saat ke minimarket tadi malam" Tao merasa bersalah karena sudah membohongi kekasihnya.

"Syukurlah, tapi bukankah tadi kau bilang kau ketiduran?" tanya Sehun, Tao menggigit bibirnya cemas "Aku kehujanan setelah dari minimarket, jadi setelah mandi aku langsung tidur" jawab Tao terdengar masuk akal.

"Kris itu seorang penjahat terkenal, orang-orang menyebutnya Black Dragon. Dia berandalan kelas atas, dia sudah melakukan berbagai kejahatan dari berkelahi sampai membunuh. Tapi ayahku tak pernah berhasil menangkapnya karena tidak ada bukti kuat untuk memenjarakannya"

Tao terdiam mendengarnya, dia membiarkan Sehun kembali menjalankan motornya _"Ternyata itu maksud dari B.D"_ pikir Tao dalam hati.

"Lalu apa lagi?" tanya Tao penasaran "Dia baru 18 tahun dan masih sekolah. Musuh bebuyutannya Red Tiger, nama ketuanya tidak diketahui tapi yang orang tahu Kai sebagai wakilnya"

"Dia terdengar menyeramkan" komentar Tao "Ya, jadi jika kau melihat atau mendengar keberadaannya lebih baik kau melarikan diri" nasihat Sehun "Tentu, akan kulakukan"

*You're So Complicated*

"Pagi, Kris" Kris hanya bergumam mendengar sapaan Suho, hal biasa yang dia lakukan pada Suho yang terlewat bersemangat setiap pagi.

Kris duduk dibangkunya dan melihat Suho tidak mengalihkan pandangan darinya "Apa yang kau lihat?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dengan ketus dari bibir Kris.

"Entah kenapa, kau terlihat berbeda dari biasanya"

Kris menatap Suho lalu mengibaskan tangannya "Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja" kata Kris mengalihkan perhatiannya keluar jendela.

"Kau pernah seperti ini sebelumnya" kata Suho mencoba mengingat tapi Kris tidak mendengarkannya "Ah... aku ingat sekarang, kau seperti ini jika sudah melakukan... mm..."

Kris menutup mulut Suho yang akan mengatakan kata yang menyangkut harga diri itu "Berhentilah bicara atau setidaknya kecilkan suaramu bodoh"

Suho tertawa mendengarnya "Jadi aku benar? Kali ini siapa korbanmu?" tanya Suho penasaran "Aku tak akan mengatakannya" jawab Kris merong.

"Katakan padaku kau tiang listrik, Siapa lagi sekarang? Apa kau dapat dari Sunny lagi?" tanya Suho penasaran. Kris akhirnya menyerah, dia tidak bisa berbohong dan menyembunyikan sesuatu dari sahabatnya ini.

Lagipula bibirnya terasa gatal karena ingin menceritakan namja bernama Tao itu.

"Entahlah, dia menolongku tadi malam. Aku dihadang Red Tiger dan berkelahi dengan mereka" kata Kris, Suho semakin tertarik mendengarnya "Lalu? Kau kalah jumlah lagi?"

Kris mengangguk, dia menerawang keluar jendela sambil berpikir "Aku kalah jumlah, aku terkapar dijalan dan kehujanan, lalu namja itu datang. Dia menolongku dan mengobatiku, entahlah aku tidak tahu kenapa kami berakhir melakukan itu"

"Namja nakal lagi? Tentu saja dia menolongmu, kau terlewat tampan dan tipe seme sejati. Dia pasti sudah merencanakannya" kata Suho tertawa, dia tidak pernah terganggu akan orientasi seksual Kris yang sebenarnya tidak jelas -menurut Suho-.

"Bukan seperti itu, dia bahkan belum pernah melakukan seks dan parahnya dia sudah punya kekasih" lirih Kris tak ingin orang lain mendengarnya "Woah... Kris, apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Kau menggagahinya dan merebut keperawanan dari kekasihnya?"

"Jaga bicaramu pendek, kau terlalu banyak menonton film porno" kata Kris menyandarkan tubuhnya, mulai kesal pada Suho "Baiklah maafkan aku, lalu?"

Kris menatap Suho yang memasang wajah aku-akan-menjaga-bicaraku "Aku tidak menggagahinya, kami hanya yah... sebatas foreplay" kata Kris mengusap tengkuknya "Kalian tidak berciuman kan?"

Kris menggeleng dan Suho tersenyum lega "Bagus, setidaknya jika kalian bertemu lagi tidak akan ada perasaan cinta" kata Suho menepuk pundak Kris bangga "Tapi aku ingin bertemu lagi dengannya"

"Pertama kali aku melihatnya kukira dia malaikat"

"Aku baru tahu kau bisa sebodoh itu"

*You're So Complicated*

"Kau mau kemana Kris? Jam pelajaran akan segera dimulai" kata Suho saat melihat Kris beranjak dari kursinya.

"Aku akan tidur diruang kesehatan" kata Kris menguap "Tapi ini pelajaran sejarah, guru itu akan marah besar jika kau tidak ada" kata Suho mencoba membujuk Kris.

"Katakan padanya, aku tak peduli dengan pelajarannya. Aku membencinya dan nyawanya ada ditanganku, lagipula penjaga ruang kesehatan akan dengan senang hati membiarkanku tidur disana, jadi sampai jumpa"

Suho geleng-geleng saja mendengarnya, Kris yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan Kris yang dulu.

Kris masuk ke ruang kesehatan dan terkejut saat melihat seseorang didalam.

"Kris..."

"Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini" kata Kris tersenyum tipis pada namja itu.

"Gege berkelahi lagi?" tanyanya, Kris menggeleng lalu menghampirinya "Aku tak tahu kau sekolah disini, Tao"

"Aku baru pindah beberapa minggu yang lalu, aku tidak terlalu suka bersosialisasi disini" kata Tao mengambil kotak P3K "Ah pantas saja aku tak pernah melihatmu, jadi sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Kris "Aku hanya menjaga UKS selama guru pergi" jawab Tao.

"Biar kuobati lukamu yang kemarin" kata Tao membuka kotak P3K itu "Sebenarnya aku kesini ingin tidur tapi jika kau mau melakukannya silahkan saja" balas Kris duduk diatas ranjang.

"Lukamu sudah tidak terlalu parah gege, sebentar lagi juga akan sembuh" kata Tao mengobati luka Kris dengan telaten, Kris mengamati Tao dalam diam, menikmati pemandangan wajah yang manis didepannya.

"Maaf aku meninggalkanmu tadi malam"

Wajah Tao langsung merah seketika, dia berbalik mengambil tissue dan berdehem pelan "Itu bukan masalah" kata Tao serak, Kris tertawa melihatnya "See? Kau terlalu manis untuk tidak disentuh Tao"

"Pervert! Jangan mengatakan hal aneh" kata Tao kembali mengobati Kris, dia berusaha menghindari tatapan Kris yang terarah padanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana rasanya?"

"Kris ge! Hentikan!" seru Tao menutup wajahnya karena malu, Kris menggenggam tangan Tao perlahan.

"Kau terlalu manis Tao, jangan pejamkan matamu seperti itu, tatap aku"

Tao dapat merasakan jantungnya lari maraton ria dan pipinya dipenuhi semburat pink, Tao membuka matanya dan bertemu pandang dengan Kris.

Wajah Kris mendekat padanya, mata mereka tetap berpandangan, menyelami mata indah masing-masing sampai ke hati, mata Tao kembali terpejam saat wajah Kris semakin dekat.

Tao dapat merasakan Kris meniup wajahnya lalu tertawa "Ya Tuhan, kau benar-benar menggemaskan" kata Kris mencubit pipi Tao dengan gemas.

Tao melongo terkejut, dia langsung mempoutkan bibirnya dan membalikan badannya tanda marah "Oh... ayolah Tao, aku hanya bercanda, kau mengira aku akan menciummu?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" jawab Tao, dia menyesal hal itu memang terlintas dalam pikirannya "Aku tidak akan menciummu, kau kan sudah punya kekasih dan aku tak mau kita terbawa perasaan karena itu"

"Jadi bagaimana reaksi kekasihmu?" tanya Kris, dia kembali memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya, dia sebenarnya cukup kesal Tao punya kekasih.

"Dia tidak tahu" jawab Tao membereskan kembali kotak P3K-nya "Baguslah, sebaiknya kau tidak berhubungan denganku lagi, semua yang berurusan denganku akan terjerat masalah jadi kau harus menghindarinya"

"Itu alasan teraneh yang pernah aku dengar, jika kau tidak mau berurusan denganku lagi katakan saja"

Tao terlewat kesal pada Kris yang malah tertawa "Kau jatuh cinta padaku? Atau kau ingin aku jadi teman seks-mu? Jangan banyak berharap bocah, urusi saja kekasih pengecutmu itu"

"Dia tidak pengecut, jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk tentangnya" tukas Tao "Lalu? Kenapa kau menolongku? Dizaman seperti ini, aku yakin kau memanfaatkanku saja bukan?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa saat menolongmu, mengerti? Itu murni kebaikan, jika aku tahu akan berakhir seperti kemarin aku tak akan menolongmu" kata Tao, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tertarik padaku, karena itu sebaiknya kau menjauhiku. Kau tidak mau mengkhianati kekasihmu kan?"

Tao tidak menjawab, dia menyeka air matanya yang keluar "Tentu saja, aku mencintainya"

"Bagus, jangan temui aku lagi"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Mind to Review and Comment?

Please, Don't be a Silent Readers


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Title : You're So Complicated

Author : Ruby Kim

Cast : Wu Yi Fan (Kris) X Huang Zi Tao (Tao) X Oh Sehun (Sehun)

Genre : Romance, Love Triangle And Hurt/Comfort,

Disclaimer : Cast bukan milik saya, cerita asli milik saya. This story is pure fiction, nothing related to real life.

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T to M

Summary : Hubungan Tao dengan Sehun baik-baik saja sebelumnya, tapi sejak Kris datang ke dalam hubungan mereka semua menjadi rumit. Terdesak keadaan, Tao harus memilih antara kekasihnya Sehun atau selingkuhannya Kris. Siapa yang akan Tao pilih?

KrisTao is here! HunTao is here too! YAOI!

 **Warning :** **This story contains relationship between man and man (Boys X Boys). Full yadong yaoi NC21+. Some rude words. Do not read it if you do not like it. Please click back.**

Author's Note : Terimakasih yang sudah membaca dan memberi review ^ ^. Akhirnya aku bisa update juga, aku lama banget gak update ya? Mohon maaf untuk itu. Btw chapter ini agak rumit ya, jadi intinya Tao itu penasaran banget sama Kris tapi Kris gak mau ngerusak hubungan Tao dan Sehun. Tapi akhirnya Kris ngalah karena kesian sama Tao, Kris juga masih bimbang. Kalau masih bingung tanyain aja. Aku juga minta maaf buat Lay yang disiksa, hahaha. So, hope you like it!.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja tengah mondar-mandir didepan kelas XII-A dengan cemas, orang yang melewatinya menatapnya penuh tanya tapi dia tidak menyadarinya.

"Kau mencari siapa?"

Tao terkejut, dia berbalik dan tersenyum malu pada namja berambut coklat yang menatapnya aneh, namja itu tersenyum sambil bersandar ke pintu "A-Aku mencari Kris gege, apa dia ada?"

"Kris? Aku tak percaya kau punya keberanian untuk melakukannya" kata namja itu "Kris! Ada yang mencarimu"

Tao menutup wajahnya malu saat namja tadi meneriakan hal itu ke seluruh kelas, orang-orang menatap keluar karena penasaran siapa yang mencari Kris.

"Kau sangat berisik Suho, siapa yang mencariku?"

Tao menatap Kris lalu tersenyum kaku padanya "Hai, maaf aku memanggilmu" kata Tao, Kris menyeringai dan memberi sinyal pada Suho "Ah... jadi ini? Dia memang manis"

Tao menatap Suho bingung tapi Suho malah tersenyum penuh arti "Baiklah, aku akan meninggalkan kalian"

"Jadi, ada apa? Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan menemuiku lagi?" tanya Kris mengusap tengkuknya "Maaf, apa kau punya acara hari ini? A-Aku butuh bantuanmu" jawab Tao menunduk malu.

"Kenapa aku harus membantumu?" tanya Kris tak peduli "Ini benar-benar penting, kumohon" Kris berdecak sebal mendengarnya "Kenapa tidak minta bantuan kekasihmu?"

"Kurasa hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya" jawab Tao tersenyum sangat manis "Apa untungnya bagiku?" tanya Kris lagi "Ayolah gege, aku hanya minta bantuanmu" jawab Tao mempoutkan bibirnya.

Itu kelemahan Kris, dia tidak bisa berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang menggemaskan.

"Baiklah, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Tao tersenyum senang mendengarnya "Ada seorang namja yang terus datang ke ruang kesehatan, dia selalu beralasan sakit dan dengan sengaja menyentuhku, aku tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun karena tak punya bukti, jadi aku minta tolong padamu untuk mengusirnya agar dia tidak kembali lagi"

Kris menyeringai mendengarnya "Itu hal mudah, tapi kau harus mengikuti apa kataku"

Tao sedang membuat laporan kesehatan siswa saat jam istirahat itu, dia senang kegiatannya ini bisa menjauhkannya dari bersosialisasi.

Para penggemar Sehun akan menggila ketika melihatnya, mereka sangat membenci Tao tapi ada juga yang sangat mendukung hubungan mereka.

Pintu ruang kesehatan berdecit perlahan dan Tao mengalihkan perhatiannya "Kau lagi?" namja yang disambut itu memasang wajah sakit.

"Bersikap sopanlah padaku, aku lebih tua darimu" kata namja itu, Tao mendengus sebal sambil menulis nama 'Zhang Yi Xing' pada kertas laporannya.

"Jadi, apa lagi keluhanmu Lay gege?" tanya Tao malas "Entahlah, aku sering merasa pusing akhir-akhir ini" jawab Lay memegang kepalanya, tangannya yang lain menopang tubuhnya pada paha Tao.

"Bagaimana dengan kualitas tidurmu?" tanya Tao menyingkirkan tangan Lay dari pahanya "Aku tidur larut karena banyak tugas" jawab Lay "Kau hanya perlu tidur" balas Tao.

"Apa aku demam?" tanya Lay meraih tangan Tao dan menempelkannya pada keningnya "Kau baik-baik saja" jawab Tao kesal "Ada sesuatu yang masuk ke mataku"

Mata kanan Lay tertutup rapat, entah asli atau tidak "Tolong tiup mataku agar debunya keluar" sebagai adik kelas yang baik, Tao menurutinya.

"Kurang dekat" kata Lay menarik Tao lebih dekat padanya, wajah mereka semakin dekat dan Tao ingin sekali menghajar namja didepannya ini.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruang kesehatan dibanting dengan keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!"

Kris menarik Lay menjauh dari Tao, keringat dingin mulai mengalir dipelipis Lay "Mataku sakit" lirihnya, dia melirik Tao meminta pertolongan tapi diabaikan.

"Kau belum pernah kena pukulanku kan? Matamu akan seribu kali lebih sakit jika sudah merasakannya" desis Kris menyeringai "Tolong lepaskan aku"

Lay nyaris menangis karena takut tapi pelajaran untuknya belum selesai "Apa dia menyentuhmu?" tanya Kris pada Tao, Tao mengangguk "Dia berbohong" kata Lay yang dihadiahi tarikan pada rambutnya.

"Sekarang aku bertanya padamu, apa kau menyentuhnya?" Lay menangis sekarang "Maafkan aku, aku tak akan melakukannya lagi, aku bersumpah, tolong lepaskan aku"

"Kau berbohong padaku?" tanya Kris, dia mengambil pisau lipat dari sakunya dan mengarahkannya pada leher Lay "Tidak! Aku bersumpah, biarkan aku pergi" jawab Lay memohon, bahkan dia tidak bisa menelan ludahnya saking takutnya.

"Minta maaf pada Tao sekarang"

Kris mendorong Lay sampai dia terjatuh didepan Tao dan menendangnya sampai Lay dalam posisi berlutut "Huang Zi Tao, aku minta maaf jika sikapku padamu membuatmu tersinggung, aku sungguh menyesal"

"Kau tidak akan mengulanginya lagi?" tanya Kris menarik rambut Lay sampai dia berdiri "Ya! Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi, aku bersumpah!" Lay meringgis kesakitan.

"Bagus, karena Tao milikku. Pergi dari sini dan jangan pernah kembali lagi"

Lay lari terbirit-birit keluar dari ruang kesehatan, bersyukur dia masih hidup.

"Kau puas?" Tao tersenyum tipis mendengarnya "Sebenarnya itu terlalu berlebihan tapi terimakasih dan aku agak keberatan tentang 'Tao milikku' yang kau sebutkan itu" jawab Tao.

"Jangan banyak protes bocah panda, kau beruntung aku menolongmu" kata Kris memijat pelipisnya, Tao hanya mencibir saja.

"Duduklah disana" perintah Kris menunjuk sebuah ranjang "Kau mau apa?" tanya Tao bingung "Lakukan saja" Tao menurut dan duduk disisi ranjang.

Kris naik ke atas ranjang dan tidur dipangkuan Tao "Astaga! Kris ge, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Tao terkejut "Aku sedang berusaha tidur, diamlah"

Tao menghela napas melihat Kris mulai terlelap dipangkuannya, dia terkekeh kecil menyadari kaki Kris tergantung karena ranjang yang kecil.

"Selamat tidur, Kris ge"

Tao merendahkan tubuhnya dan mencium pelipis Kris perlahan, tangannya membelai helai pirang Kris dengan sayang.

*You're So Complicated*

"Kau mau mampir dulu?" tanya Tao pada Sehun saat Sehun mengantarnya pulang "Ya, tentu"

Sehun memarkirkan motornya lalu mengikuti Tao masuk ke rumah "Eommamu tidak dirumah?" tanya Sehun, biasanya ibu Tao akan menyambutnya dengan kehebohan yang luar biasa "Ya, halmoni sedang sakit, jadi eomma mengurusnya"

"Semoga halmoni cepat sembuh" kata Sehun "Terimakasih. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan membawakanmu minum" Sehun mengangguk setuju dan masuk ke kamar Tao duluan.

"Kebetulan aku membawa film hari ini" kata Sehun "Benarkah? Bukan film horor kan?" tanya Tao dari arah dapur, Tao tidak suka sesuatu yang berbau menyeramkan, namja cry-baby itu bisa pingsan jika melihat sesuatu yang menyeramkan.

"Bukan, ini petualangan. Kau pasti suka" jawab Sehun, dia mengambil remote televisi diatas meja nakas tapi perhatiannya teralihkan pada lipatan kertas kusut.

"Apa ini?" gumam Sehun, membolak-balik kertas itu, dia memastikan Tao masih didapur lalu dia membuka lipatannya.

Sehun membaca tulisan didalamnya, keningnya berkerut dan wajahnya mulai memerah. Sehun mendengar langkah kaki Tao, tangannya tanpa sadar memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam saku celananya.

"Sehun, kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu agak merah" tanya Tao, berhubung kulitnya yang terlalu putih, jika ada perubahan emosi wajahnya akan langsung merah.

"Disini panas, aku akan membuka jendela" kata Sehun, dia membuka jendela dan menarik napas untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Jadi, kenapa kau tiba-tiba tertarik pada Kris?"

Tao menatap Sehun bingung, pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu terdengar aneh "Sudah kukatakan, aku mendengar tentang dia diminimarket" jawab Tao, Sehun menyipitkan matanya.

"Kau sudah pernah melihatnya?" tanya Sehun, Tao menyalakan televisi dan memutar film yang Sehun berikan "Tidak, aku belum pernah melihatnya" jawab Tao.

"Dia sangat tampan dan tinggi" Tao berusaha menahan ekspresinya "Benarkah? Aku kira dia menyeramkan, maksudku seperti para gangster didaerah sini"

"Dia satu sekolah dengan kita"

Tao mengerjapkan matanya dan berusaha sepolos mungkin "Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu" kata Tao kembali menonton film dihadapannya.

"Kau mungkin pernah bertemu dengannya"

Tao menatap Sehun dengan waswas, tapi Sehun tidak berbicara lagi. Dia serius menonton film dan setidaknya Tao bisa bernapas sedikit lega.

*You're So Complicated*

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu Kris"

Kris menatap namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu dengan pandangan meremehkan "Kau punya keberanian ternyata" kata Kris, tapi namja itu tidak takut sama sekali.

"Ini tentang Tao"

"Ah... aku mengenalmu. Kau Oh Sehun kan? Anak kepala polisi yang selalu gagal menangkapku, jadi kau kekasih Tao?" Gigi Sehun terlihat gemeletuk menahan marah, Kris benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Aku melihat kertas catatanmu! Jangan pernah menyentuh Tao lagi! Dia milikku! Jadi sebaiknya kau jauhkan tangan kotormu itu darinya dan jangan ganggu dia lagi!" seru Sehun menantang.

Kris menyeringai mendengarnya "Jadi kau sudah mengetahuinya hm? Menyesal karena tidak menyetubuhi namja itu sejak dulu? Kau tidak bisa menghentikanku, bocah albino" kata Kris bersandar ke dinding koridor.

Sehun langsung mencengkram kerah kemeja Kris dengan kuat "Dasar brengsek! Kau pikir kau bisa seenaknya mempermainkan orang lain?! Jauhi Tao atau aku akan membunuhmu!"

Kris mendorong Sehun sampai cengkramannya terlepas dan balik mencengkram Sehun bahkan dia mencekiknya.

"Kau pikir kau ini siapa? Berani sekali berkata seperti itu padaku, aku tak peduli ayahmu polisi atau kau ingin membunuhku. Kau akan melihat sendiri, siapa yang akan Tao pilih" bisik Kris dengan nada rendah yang menyeramkan.

Dia melepas tangannya dari leher Sehun dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang terengah-engah.

Sehun menatap Kris dengan marah lalu berlari ke arahnya "Dasar brengsek!" Sehun menendang Kris sampai Kris hampir terjatuh "Kau mengajakku berkelahi?!"

Kris melayangkan tinjunya dan mengenai wajah Sehun, Sehun terhuyung ke dinding tak menyangka pukulan Kris akan sekuat itu.

"Kau bahkan tidak kuat menahan pukulanku, lebih baik kau pergi dari sini dan jangan cari masalah denganku" geram Kris, Sehun melotot padanya "Aku tak akan memberikan Tao pada siapapun, aku akan melawanmu walaupun aku harus mati"

"Simpan mimpimu bocah, kau hanya akan mati dalam hitungan detik jika melawanku. Seharusnya kau bersyukur kubebaskan" kata Kris, dia kembali berlalu pergi dan Sehun tidak mengejarnya lagi.

Sehun mendengus kesal dan kembali ke kelasnya.

"Ya Tuhan, Sehun wajahmu kenapa?" tanya Tao terkejut melihat sisi wajah Sehun yang lebam keungunan, Tao mencoba memeriksanya tapi Sehun menepis tangannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

Sehun tak pernah membentak Tao sebelumnya, Sehun mendengus melihat wajah ketakutan Tao "Apa aku tak cukup untukmu?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Tao tidak mengerti, ada apa ini sebenarnya?

Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari sakunya dan melemparkannya pada Tao. Tao mengambilnya dan membuka kertas itu, terkejut melihat isinya.

"Jauhi Kris! Jangan pernah dekati dia lagi! Kau milikku Tao! Kau mencintaiku! Kumohon... hiks... apa aku tak cukup untukmu... apa aku masih kurang untukmu... hiks... katakan padaku!"

Sehun menangis sambil mencengkram kedua bahu Tao, air matanya berjatuhan dan tangannya gemetar hebat. Tatapan Tao meredup, ini semua salahnya.

"Maafkan aku Sehun, aku sudah mengkhianatimu" kata Tao memeluk Sehun "Berjanjilah padaku kau tak akan bertemu namja brengsek itu lagi" kata Sehun melepas pelukannya.

Sehun menatap Tao tanpa berkedip dan Tao malah mengalihkan pandangannya "Kau bahkan tidak mau menatapku, apa salahku Tao? Aku sudah memperlakukanmu dengan baik, aku tak pernah menyakitimu dan hubungan kita berjalan lancar"

"Kau salah paham, Sehun. Aku mencintaimu" kata Tao mengusap air mata Sehun "Tapi kau mencintai Kris juga kan?"

Tao tak bisa menjawab, dia menggigit bibirnya ragu "Kris, hanya butuh teman" kata Tao, Sehun tertawa mendengarnya "Teman seks? Aku menunggumu sampai kau siap dan kau malah melakukannya dengan orang lain"

"Maafkan aku"

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi "Aku tak percaya kau melakukan ini padaku" Tao merasa bersalah sekarang "Tapi ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Sehun, aku tanpa sengaja bertemu dengannya dijalan dan aku menolongnya"

"Jadi kau tidak mengangkat telepon karena sedang bercumbu mesra dengannya?!" Tao bingung harus menjawab apa "Dia memaksaku" Sehun tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau punya bakat wushu, kau ahli bela diri. Dan kau kalah pada namja brengsek seperti dia?! Dia bahkan menulis catatan untukmu, itu menandakan dia tidak memaksamu!" Sehun menatap lurus pada Tao yang sudah kehabisan kata.

"Aku akan pergi mendinginkan kepalaku, mungkin sebaiknya kita jangan bertemu dulu" kata Sehun menarik napas panjang "Kuharap kau bisa memikirkan masalah ini dengan baik" lanjut Sehun.

Sehun mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari kelas lebih dulu.

Tao hanya mematung, air matanya mengalir dan diusapnya dengan kasar.

"Sudah kukatakan kau jangan berurusan denganku, aku pembawa masalah"

Tao membuka matanya dan melihat Kris diambang pintu "Itu bukan kata yang tepat untuk situasi seperti ini" kata Tao membereskan peralatannya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak menolongku ditempat pertama kita bertemu" kata Kris "Dan kau seharusnya tidak menyentuhku waktu itu" balas Tao.

"Baiklah, aku yang salah"

Kris memeluk Tao dari belakang, pelukannya terasa hangat dan nyaman "Maafkan aku" Tao menangis mendengarnya, dia berbalik dan membalas pelukan Kris.

"Menangislah dan keluarkan semuanya"

Tao menangis dengan keras, tangannya mencengkram kemeja Kris dengan kuat, dia terisak dan air matanya membasahi dada Kris.

"Aku sudah pergi darimu dan kau malah kembali lagi, kau tidak bisa memiliki dua namja dihatimu, Sehun sudah lebih dulu berada disana dan aku tak pantas kau paksakan untuk masuk ke hatimu juga"

Tao memukul dada Kris dengan kuat "Kau hanya mempersulit keadaan" kata Tao masih dengan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya "Karenanya kau harus segera menjauh dariku, mengerti?"

Kris mengusap air mata Tao lalu mencium keningnya lama "Mau kupanggilkan taxi?" tanya Kris merapikan rambut Tao yan berantakan, Tao menggeleng.

"Kau tidak akan mengantarku?" tanya Tao dengan panda eyes-nya, Kris hanya tersenyum tipis "Terlalu berbahaya, lebih baik naik taxi. Aku yang akan membayarnya" jawab Kris.

"Kau dan Sehun sama saja" kata Tao menepis tangan Kris, dia mengambil tasnya dan hendak pergi tapi Kris menahannya "Jangan sama kan aku dengan bocah albino itu, aku hanya tak mau membahayakan nyawamu"

"Apa bedanya dengan membiarkan aku berjalan ke rumahku sendirian saat matahari mulai terbenam?"

"Karena itu aku akan panggilkan taxi" kata Kris, Tao terlihat kesal mendengarnya "Lepaskan aku! Aku akan pulang sendiri!" seru Tao marah.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

Tao menyipitkan matanya, tanda tidak percaya "Aku serius, aku akan mengantarmu pulang tapi berjanjilah jangan beritahu siapapun aku melakukannya"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau mereka tahu?! Kau ingin menyembunyikan aku hah?!" Tao kembali menangis, pikiran dan hatinya sedang tidak karuan saat ini bahkan dia tidak yakin otaknya masih ada ditempat semula.

"Tao, aku ini berandalan, aku memiliki banyak musuh, jika mereka tahu kau dekat denganku mereka akan menyakitimu, ini semua demi kebaikanmu, aku tak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu saat aku tak ada disampingmu"

Tao tidak menjawab, dia hanya menangis dalam diam "Kita pulang, aku akan mengantarmu. Kau butuh istirahat" kata Kris, merangkul bahu Tao. Dia mengambil tas Tao dan membawanya.

*You're So Complicated*

"Gege mau masuk dulu?" tanya Tao penuh harap "Tao, kau baru saja dimarahi oleh Sehun karena aku dan sekarang kau ingin aku masuk ke rumahmu?"

Tao menggigit bibirnya, dia terlihat akan menangis lagi "Aku tak tahu" lirihnya "Well... aku sebenarnya tidak masalah dengan yeoja, namja, atau threesome tapi Sehun tidak menginginkannya dan aku tidak suka berbagi sesuatu yang hanya milikku"

Kris membelai rambut Tao perlahan, tangannya menelusuri garis rahang Tao "Pikirkanlah baik-baik Tao, sebelum semuanya menjadi bencana"

"Jadi kau menolak ajakanku?" tanya Tao lagi, Kris berani bersumpah adik kecilnya menegang melihat wajah Tao yang menggoda "Aku akan menerimanya lain waktu"

Kris harus bertahan, Tao tidak boleh melihat sesuatu yang menandakan dia berbohong "Baiklah, berjanjilah kau akan mampir kapan-kapan" kata Tao "Aku berjanji"

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku, selamat malam" kata Tao, dia berbalik dan masuk ke rumahnya tanpa melihat Kris lagi.

Kris hanya menghela napas untuk menahan perasaannya.

*You're So Complicated*

"Kris, kau baik-baik saja?"

Kris tersadar dari lamunannya dan kembali makan "Ya, aku baik-baik saja" Jessica dan Krystal saling pandang sementara Yunho terlihat tidak peduli.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi?" tanya Jessica "Hanya masalah kecil, kurasa" jawab Kris memotong daging dihadapannya dengan malas.

"Kau terlihat dalam mood bagus akhir-akhir ini, kau juga tidak pulang dengan membawa luka baru" komentar Krystal, wajahnya tidak menunjukan perubahan ekspresi tapi matanya selalu berkata lain.

"Aku berteman dengan seseorang yang menolongku, dia sangat baik dan perhatian, hanya saja kekasihnya cemburu padaku dan ada beberapa masalah karena hal itu"

Jessica tersenyum senang mendengarnya bahkan Yunho mengangkat alisnya tertarik "Jika memungkinkan ajak dia mampir kesini" kata Jessica, Yunho melirik padanya dan Krystal tersenyum pada Kris.

"Aku tidak yakin, maksudku sekarang pun keadaan kami agak sulit" kata Kris, Jessica memiringkan kepalanya penasaran.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Kris tersedak mendengarnya "Tentu saja tidak, dia kan sudah punya kekasih. Aku kasihan padanya karena aku selalu membawa masalah pada orang lain, aku tidak mau merusak hubungan mereka"

"Lalu kapan kau punya kekasih? Aku rasa kau sudah terlalu lama sendiri, ada baiknya jika kau punya seseorang yang memperhatikanmu" kata Jessica "Aku tak mau membahasnya" balas Kris.

"Aku selesai" Kris bangkit berdiri dan menyimpan piring kosongnya diwashtafel "Kris, aku setuju dengan ibumu" langkah Kris terhenti, dia melirik sekilas pada ayahnya.

"Akan kuusahakan"

*You're So Complicated*

"Jadi, ceritakan padaku tentang teman barumu itu"

Krystal berguling diranjang ke arah kakaknya yang sedang bermain game dilaptopnya "Pergi ke kamarmu, jangan ganggu aku"

"Ayolah gege, kau tahu aku bisa membantumu" bujuk Krystal menutup laptop Kris, Kris sudah menunjukan tanda-tanda marah tapi Krystal lebih dulu memasang puppy-eyes "Tak ada yang perlu kuceritakan" tolak Kris menaruh laptopnya dimeja nakas "Jadi siapa namanya?" tanya Krystal, Kris menatap adiknya yang bergelung dalam selimut bersiap mendengar dongeng sebelum tidur.

"Tao, Huang Zi Tao"

Krystal tersenyum manis mendengarnya "Kau menyebut namanya dengan ekspresi bahagia" komentar Krystal "Keluar dari kamarku!" seru Kris kesal, Krystal tertawa senang kakaknya marah.

"Appa akan lebih senang kau berpacaran dengan yeoja tapi kurasa lebih aman jika dengan namja" komentar Krystal lagi "Aku tak meminta pendapatmu"

"Lalu, seperti apa dia?" tanya Krystal lagi "Dia manis, menggemaskan dan punya banyak keberanian. Sebenarnya kami baru beberapa kali bertemu, aku belum terlalu mengenalnya. Yang jelas dia manja dan cengeng juga menyebalkan"

Krystal terkekeh geli mendengarnya "Pantas kau mau berurusan dengannya, kau selalu kalah pada hal menggemaskan dan air mata" Kris mendelik pada adiknya yang berhasil mengacak ranjangnya.

"Aku bukannya kalah, hanya saja kedua hal itu membuat perasaanku tak karuan" kata Kris memilin-milin rambut Krystal "Dan dia sudah punya kekasih?"

Kris tak langsung menjawab, dia terdiam beberapa saat lalu menarik rambut Krystal sampai dia menjerit.

"Sakit bodoh! Aku menghabiskan uangku untuk perawatan rambut dan kau malah menariknya" omel Krystal mengelusi kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Dia punya kekasih, bocah albino overprotektif yang menyebalkan bernama Sehun"

"Itu sebutan yang sangat kejam, kau pikir kau tidak seperti itu?" Krystal memukul Kris dengan bantal "Aku bukan bocah, kulitku tidak putih seperti terkena penyakit. Aku memang overprotektif dan menyebalkan tapi aku punya banyak kelebihan dibanding dia"

"Itu kan yang kau lihat, kau tidak suka padanya karenanya kau hanya bisa melihat sisi negatif dari Sehun sedangkan Tao yang suka padanya pasti melihatnya dari sisi lain" jelas Krystal, Kris mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Jangan menceramahiku bocah, dulu kau bocah ingusan yang cengeng dan sekarang kau berlagak menceramahiku" omel Kris "Aku hanya memberi pendapatku, kau itu idiot dan tidak bisa berpikir logis"

"Yak! Adik kurang ajar!" Kris membalas Krystal dengan memukulkan bantal pada wajah cantik adiknya "Kau sendiri kakak brengsek!"

Terjadi perang bantal antara mereka selama beberapa menit.

"Tapi aku serius, kurasa sebaiknya kau pastikan Tao baik-baik saja" kata Krystal kembali merebahkan dirinya diranjang "Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Kris mengikuti Krystal untuk tiduran.

"Mungkin mengajaknya makan dan mengantarnya pulang, biasanya untuk masalah seperti ini agak susah berbaikan dan kurasa Sehun pasti masih marah"

Kris terdiam mendengarnya "Aku tidak yakin, bagaimana jika Sehun semakin marah?" tanya Kris "Dan bagaimana jika Sehun tidak mempedulikan Tao?" tanya balik Krystal.

"Entahlah, mungkin lebih baik aku bertanya dulu pada Tao" kata Kris, Krystal tersenyum bangga "Bagus, aku bangga padamu" kata Krystal memeluk Kris "Kau adikku yang paling aneh dan menyebalkan, tapi aku senang punya adik sepertimu" Krystal tertawa mendengarnya "Aku juga senang punya kakak tampan tapi idiot sepertimu"

Kris memukul Krystal dengan bantal dan perang bantal kembali terjadi.

"Kau tertarik padanya?" Kris terdiam sejenak lalu mengangkat bahunya "Entahlah, resikonya terlalu besar" Krystal mengangguk mengerti.

"Kita lihat saja kedepannya"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Mind to Review and Comment?

Please, Don't be a Silent Readers


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Title : You're So Complicated

Author : Ruby Kim

Cast : Wu Yi Fan (Kris) X Huang Zi Tao (Tao) X Oh Sehun (Sehun)

Genre : Romance, Love Triangle And Hurt/Comfort,

Disclaimer : Cast bukan milik saya, cerita asli milik saya. This story is pure fiction, nothing related to real life.

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T to M

Summary : Hubungan Tao dengan Sehun baik-baik saja sebelumnya, tapi sejak Kris datang ke dalam hubungan mereka semua menjadi rumit. Terdesak keadaan, Tao harus memilih antara kekasihnya Sehun atau selingkuhannya Kris. Siapa yang akan Tao pilih?

KrisTao is here! HunTao is here too! YAOI!

 **Warning :** **This story contains relationship between man and man (Boys X Boys). Full yadong yaoi NC21+. Some rude words. Do not read it if you do not like it. Please click back.**

Author's Note : Terimakasih yang sudah membaca dan memberi review ^ ^. Akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk banget jadi gak sempat update terus. Karena responnya kurang baik, aku jadi malas melanjutkan cerita ini padahal aku sangat suka cerita ini apalagi pada bagian-bagian akhirnya nanti. Tapi sebagai author yang baik aku akan semaksimal mungkin menamatkan cerita ini. So, hope you like it!.

.

.

.

.

Tao terbangun pagi ini dengan malas, matanya terlihat sembab dan wajahnya agak pucat.

Hampir semalaman dia menangis dan tak bisa tidur.

Dia bahkan tak yakin Sehun akan menjemputnya hari ini.

Saat Tao mengunci rumahnya, ada suara klakson dari belakangnya. Tao berbalik dan melihat Sehun. Tao hanya diam mematung, dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Tao, maafkan aku soal kejadian kemarin"

Sehun turun dari motornya dan memeluk Tao "Maaf aku membiarkan kemarahanku padamu, aku benar-benar menyesal" kata Sehun, dia terdengar seperti ingin menangis.

"Aku yang salah Sehun, tapi percayalah aku tak berniat menyakiti perasaanmu" kata Tao "Aku tahu Tao, Kris pasti memaksamu. Aku akan menjagamu lebih baik lagi" balas Sehun mengusap pipi Tao.

"Aku mencintaimu Tao, sangat mencintaimu" kata Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya, Tao memejamkan matanya saat bibir Sehun menyentuh bibirnya.

"Aku mohon jauhi Kris, kau milikku" kata Sehun tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Tao "Sebaiknya kita ke sekolah sekarang" Sehun menggandeng tangan Tao yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sehun.

*You're So Complicated*

"Heh bocah, dimana kelas Tao?"

Seorang namja pendek yang memakai kacamata model kuno itu memalingkan wajahnya dan terkejut melihat seseorang yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

Tubuhnya langsung gemetar ketakutan dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi keningnya "Aku bertanya padamu, dimana kelas Tao?" Namja itu meneguk kasar ludahnya mendengar suara ketus seorang Black Dragon.

"Hu... Hu... Huang Zi-Zi Tao?" tanyanya tergagap, Kris berdecak sebal dan namja itu semakin ketakutan "Ya, Huang Zi Tao" jawab Kris berusaha ramah walau kenyataannya jauh berbeda.

"Di-Dia... dia berada diaula... klub wushu latihan hari ini..." tuturnya, dalam hati dia memanjatkan doa agar Tuhan melindunginya dari Kris "Kurasa kau perlu mengganti celanamu"

Kris mengeryit lalu pergi menuju aula, namja itu melihat kebawah dan terkejut melihat celananya yang sudah basah oleh air seni. Dia tak percaya sudah buang air dicelana karena takut pada Kris.

#Tao Side

"1...! 2...! 3...!"

Tao berteriak sambil menggerakkan tongkat wushunya, berusaha menghapal gerakan untuk perlombaan nanti. Dia sedang berkonsentrasi saat ini, tapi semua itu terganggu ketika orang-orang disekitarnya mulai ribut.

"Apa yang dia lakukan disini?" "Oh ya Tuhan, semoga bukan aku yang dia cari" "Dia tampan sekali, jika saja dia namja baik" "Siapa yang dia cari?" "Apa ada yang membuat masalah dengannya lagi?"

Tao mengumpat kesal mendengar ocehan disekitarnya, Tao ikut mengalihkan perhatiannya dan terkejut melihat Kris duduk disalah satu kursi.

Kris melambai padanya dan semua orang terpekik antara senang dan takut "Dia melambai pada siapa?" Tao awalnya tak akan membalas lambaian Kris tapi mata Kris memberi sinyal bahwa Kris melambai padanya. Tao mengangkat tangannya dan semua orang langsung menatap kearahnya, Kris membuat gerakan agar Tao menghampirinya.

"Gege, aku izin dulu sebentar" kata Tao pada Zhoumi, guru wushu mereka "Apa kau terjerat masalah dengan Kris?" tanya Zhoumi berbisik "Tidak, bukan seperti itu" jawab Tao, orang-orang memandangnya penuh tanya tapi hal itu malah membuat Tao enggan bercerita.

"Lebih baik aku segera kesana" kata Tao, berbalik arah dan menghampiri Kris "Kris ge, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Semua orang mengira aku membuat masalah denganmu dan kita jadi pusat perhatian" kata Tao berkacak pinggang.

Kris tersenyum terlewat manis "Kau pasti lelah, duduklah" kata Kris menepuk kursi kosong disebelahnya "Kau tidak menjawabku" rajuk Tao duduk disebelah Kris, dia menerima Orange Juice yang dibukakan Kris.

"Aku hanya mengunjungimu" kata Kris memasang wajah innocent "Itu hal aneh yang pernah kudengar" balas Tao tapi dia tersenyum "Kau terlihat sangat seksi"

"Pervert! Jangan mengatakan hal aneh" kata Tao dengan wajah merah, dia memukul lengan Kris pelan.

"Sebenarnya aku kesini ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja setelah kejadian kemarin"

Tao menatap Kris terkejut lalu menunduk "Aku baik-baik saja, wushu banyak membantuku melupakan masalah seperti itu" kata Tao tersenyum sedih.

"Aku lapar, kau mau ikut aku makan?" tawar Kris "Aku masih latihan" jawab Tao "Sehun akan menjemputmu?" tanya Kris penasaran, Tao menggigit bibirnya ragu "Kurasa dia masih marah, dia butuh waktu sendiri dulu"

"Aku akan menunggumu disini, setelahnya kita makan" kata Kris mengelus pipi Tao perlahan "Terimakasih" senyuman manis Tao kembali lagi dan Kris membalas senyumannya.

*You're So Complicated*

Kris dan Tao duduk berhadapan disebuah cafè, awalnya mereka canggung tapi setelah memesan makanan dan mengobrol sedikit suasana mulai akrab.

"Kenapa kau mau menjadi atlet wushu?" Tao yang tengah memakan fried fries menatap Kris heran "Aku tak pernah memikirkan alasan pastinya, tapi aku senang bisa mempelajarinya. Wushu salah satu seni bela diri yang jarang dan indah"

"Kau pernah berkelahi?" tanya Kris lagi, Tao menggeleng pelan "Aku mempelajari wushu bukan untuk menyakiti orang lain" jawab Tao "Sayang sekali"

"Kau sendiri mempelajari bela diri atau bagaimana?" tanya Tao "Aku hanya kebetulan berbakat dalam berkelahi, aku pernah ikut kelas tinju" jawab Kris.

"Dan kau pernah membunuh?" tanya Tao dengan wajah ngeri "Hampir, aku membatalkan niatku untuk membunuh orang itu"

"Kenapa kau membatalkannya? Padahal kau membunuhnya atau tidak, orang-orang tetap menganggapmu pembunuh" kata Tao "Aku tak mau meregang nyawa seseorang dengan tanganku, pembalasan hanya ditangan Tuhan dan membunuh tak akan mengembalikan apapun"

"Kenapa kau mau jadi berandalan?"

Kris melihat kedua tangan Tao bertumpu pada meja dan menyangga kepalanya, tanda bahwa dia penasaran.

"Aku tidak suka membicarakannya"

Tao merengut mendengarnya "Kenapa? Apa sesuatu pernah terjadi? Kau hanya membahayakan dirimu sendiri" kata Tao mengaduk tehnya.

Kris yang duduk dihadapannya tidak membalas, Tao jadi semakin penasaran.

"Apa kau hanya ingin saja? Atau ada seseorang yang mengajakmu? Atau mungkin kau melindungi keluargamu? Kau pasti punya alasan" kata Tao mencoba memancing Kris untuk bicara.

"Itu semua bukan urusanmu"

Tao terkejut saat Kris menyentaknya, keduanya saling pandang dan berkedip "Maaf aku menanyakannya" kata Tao meraih cangkirnya dan meminum teh yang tidak terasa manis lagi dilidahnya.

"Kau harus menghentikan sifat penasaranmu itu" kata Kris menatap kopi hitamnya "Aku tak bisa menahannya" balas Tao tersenyum paksa "Kau tidak bisa menahan untuk mengenalku juga?"

"Kau tahu, tidak semua orang bisa dekat denganmu seperti ini. Dan apa salahnya jika kita mencoba berteman, aku sama sekali tak tahu apapun tentangmu" kata Tao, matanya menatap Kris serius.

Kris menghela napas dan mengacak rambut Tao "Belum waktunya kau tahu masa laluku, kau tak akan senang jika mendengarnya" Tao semakin mempoutkan bibirnya "Tapi berjanjilah kau akan menceritakannya padaku" kata Tao "Tentu, jika kau tidak lupa" balas Kris tertawa.

"Beri aku pinkie swear" pinta Tao menyodorkan kelingkingnya "Aku tak mau melakukan hal konyol itu" tolak Kris, tapi Tao malah mengait kelingkingnya "Ini tidak konyol, kau berlagak sok dewasa"

Tiba-tiba saja smartphone Tao berbunyi, dia melihat nama Sehun tertera disana "Ya?" Tao menatap Kris dan memberi isyarat agar Kris tidak bersuara.

"Aku sedang dicafè dekat sekolah, kami pergi makan setelah latihan" Kris meminum kopi hitamnya yang entah kenapa terasa lebih pahit dari sebelumnya, dia menatap lurus pada Tao.

"Ya tentu, aku akan menunggumu" Tao menyimpan smartphone-nya, dia dengan gugup menatap Kris "Kau tak perlu mengatakan apapun, kau pergi saja"

Tao menyentuh tangan Kris lembut dan mengusapnya "Maafkan aku, terimakasih sudah khawatir padaku dan membuatku merasa lebih baik"

Kris tersenyum dipaksakan dan dia menarik tangannya dari pegangan Tao, Tao membereskan barangnya dan bangkit berdiri.

"Terimakasih, kau sangat baik Kris"

Bisikan Tao masih terngiang ditelinga Kris, bahkan pheromone-nya belum menghilang seperti bayangan Tao yang menghilang didalam gelapnya malam.

Kris menghela napas, dia menatap pantulan dirinya dikaca cafè.

Betapa menyedihkan hidupnya.

*You're So Complicated*

#Kris Side

Kenapa pelajaran sekolah selalu membosankan?

Tak ada satu pun pelajaran yang membuatku tertarik kecuali pelajaran biologi bab reproduksi, aku sangat menyukainya.

Tapi selain itu tak ada lagi yang menarik, dulu aku suka sekali pelajaran kesenian tapi setelah sesuatu terjadi aku menjadi sangat membencinya.

Aku menguap lalu mengalihkan perhatianku keluar jendela, mencari objek seksi yang bisa kunikmati.

Mataku teralih pada lapangan, sepertinya ada dua kelas yang sedang olahraga. Mataku membulat ketika menangkap bayangan seseorang.

Ada Tao diantara namja yang sedang duduk dipingir lapangan dan sialnya ada Sehun duduk disampingnya.

Aku menatap mereka yang sedang bercanda gurau, Tao tengah tertawa dan entah bagaimana pandangannya beralih padaku.

Mata kami bertemu dan dia tersenyum padaku, tangannya bergerak melambai padaku saat Sehun tidak melihatnya. Aku tersenyum tipis dan mengangkat tanganku.

Kulihat Sehun bangkit berdiri, dia berbicara pada Tao lalu ikut bermain sepak bola ditengah lapang.

Tao membuat gerakan yang artinya 'Jangan melihatku' aku tertawa lirih kubalas dengan mengangkat kedua tanganku tanda tak peduli.

Tao mempoutkan bibirnya, dia kembali membuat gerakan dan aku kembali tertawa 'Kau harus belajar dengan giat' aku menggeleng perlahan.

Kubilang padanya 'Kau seksi' dan wajah Tao langsung memerah, dia mengacungkan tinjunya dan aku membuat gerakan 'Aku tidak takut'.

Aku terkejut saat dia memberiku blow-kiss, aku berdehem untuk menetralkan jantungku.

Tao tertawa, dia menunjuk ke tengah lapang lalu bangkit berdiri.

Kulihat dia berlari pada Sehun dan ikut bermain sepak bola.

Dan aku tak pernah menyadari pelajaran olahraga bisa semenarik ini.

*You're So Complicated*

"Kris ge?"

Kris tersenyum tipis melihat Tao "Kau sakit?" tanya Tao "Aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya ingin ikut tidur" jawab Kris.

"Tapi pakai bantal saja ya? Aku masih harus membuat laporan" kata Tao, Kris sudah beberapa kali datang ke ruang kesehatan hanya untuk tidur dipangkuan Tao sampai jam istirahat habis.

Kris duduk disamping Tao dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Tao "Begini lebih baik" gumam Kris memejamkan mata "Gege, aku tidak bisa menulis kalau begini, nanti kalau tanganku pegal bagaimana?" keluh Tao mengguncang Kris.

"Biarkan aku tidur Tao, aku kemarin mencari informasi tentang Red Tiger sampai larut malam. Aku hanya ingin tidur" kata Kris tidak jelas, dia setengah bergumam.

"Kau yakin tidak terluka?" tanya Tao khawatir "Apa aku terlihat terluka?" tanya balik Kris "Kurasa tidak, tapi mood-mu cukup buruk" jawab Tao.

"Aku hanya butuh tidur dan ciuman" kata Kris, wajah Tao memerah mendengarnya "Jadi selama ini kau tidak benar-benar tidur?!"

Kris tertawa mendengarnya "Kau pikir beberapa detik memejamkan mata bisa langsung tidur? Tentu saja aku masih sadar ketika kau mencium keningku dan mengucapkan 'Selamat tidur' saat kau kira aku sudah tertidur"

Tao menutup wajahnya sambil menjerit tertahan, rasanya malu sekali tertangkap basah "Kau sangat menggemaskan Tao, tingkahmu terlalu manis untuk dilewatkan" kata Kris mencubit pipi Tao gemas.

"Aku ini namja, jangan mengatakan aku manis dan menggemaskan" kata Tao mempoutkan bibirnya "Jika dibandingkan denganku tentu saja kau kalah" balas Kris tertawa.

"Kau menyebalkan Kris" kata Tao memukul Kris "Ya, ya, aku tahu aku tampan" goda Kris sambil memasang pose yang mungkin kau tak ingin melihatnya.

"Kau lebih baik kembali ke kelasmu" canda Tao "Kau mengusirku? Jahat sekali, aku hanya ingin tidur dibantal paling nyaman yang pernah ada" balas Kris, kepalanya terjatuh diatas pangkuan Tao.

"Ternyata hanya kelihatannya saja kau menyeramkan, kau sangat manja rupanya" kata Tao merapikan surai pirang Kris "Ibuku memanjakanku dulu, karena sudah hampir 5 tahun mereka tidak punya anak. Saat ayahku menitipkanku, ibu tiriku sangat senang dan menganggapku seperti anaknya sendiri"

"Ibumu sangat menyayangimu" kata Tao, dia melihat Kris tersenyum "Ya, kau harus menemuinya nanti" balas Kris "A-Apa?"

"Ya, jika ada waktu aku akan membawamu ke rumahku, ibuku sudah tahu tentangmu dan bersikeras untuk bertemu denganmu" wajah Tao benar-benar merah sekarang ini.

"Akan kusempatkan untuk menemuinya" lirih Tao "Mom pasti senang mendengarnya" Tao tersenyum melihat tingkah Kris, dia mengusak rambut Kris dan menepuk punggungnya.

"Selamat tidur, Kris"

Tao merendahkan tubuhnya dan mencium puncak kepala Kris.

*You're So Complicated*

Aneh sekali, Kris tidak datang ke aula hari ini.

Padahal biasanya dia akan datang setiap ada latihan wushu, tidak peduli ada Sehun ataupun tidak. Tapi jika ada Sehun, Kris akan menemui Tao sembunyi-sembunyi.

Kenapa Tao merasa kesepian sekarang ini?

"Tao!" Tao menoleh dan melihat Sehun melambaikan tangan padanya "Kau latihan sampai jam berapa?" tanya Sehun saat Tao menghampirinya "Sebentar lagi juga selesai"

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan dulu? Sekarang masih siang" ajak Sehun, dia terlihat sangat berharap "Tentu, kau tunggu saja disini, aku segera selesai"

"Bagus" Sehun sangat senang mendengarnya, ada baiknya mereka pergi kencan lagi. Hubungan mereka sempat renggang dan semoga saja hal ini bisa membuat Tao luluh kembali.

#Tao POV

"Kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Sehun memperhatikan menu "Entahlah, sama kan saja denganmu" jawabku menelusuri setiap nama dalam menu.

"Bagaimana kalau burger dan fried fries?" tanya Sehun, aku mengangguk menyetujui "Ingin minum apa?" tanya Sehun "Aku ingin cola" kataku beralih menatap keluar jendela.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan memesan dulu" kata Sehun menyentuh tanganku, aku tersenyum dan kembali menatap keluar jendela.

Aku sedang memperhatikan sebuah toko pakaian saat sesuatu menarik perhatianku.

Aku melihat seorang namja tinggi dengan rambut pirang mencolok sedang merangkul pinggang seorang yeoja berambut coklat.

Aku menyipitkan mataku untuk melihat mereka lebih jelas karena mereka membelakangiku.

Mereka berdua berbalik arah dan aku bisa melihat Kris bersama yeoja yang tidak kukenal. Yeoja itu cantik dan sangat cocok dengan Kris, tangannya memeluk lengan Kris dengan manja dan Kris dengan senang hati bercanda gurau bersamanya.

Hatiku berdenyut sakit sampai dadaku terasa sesak, tanganku mencengkram kemejaku dengan erat.

"Tao, kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku terkejut dan melihat Sehun datang membawakan makanan "Ya, aku baik-baik saja" jawabku tersenyum "Apa yang kau lihat?" Sehun ikut melirik keluar jendela dan aku bersyukur Kris dan yeoja itu masuk ke sebuah toko "Aku melihat pajangan pakaian ditoko itu, sepertinya bagus" kataku berbohong "Kita kesana setelah makan"

Kami makan sambil mengobrol tapi sesekali mataku melirik keluar berharap bisa melihat yeoja yang bersama Kris lebih jelas lagi.

"Kau mau membeli ice cream dikedai dekat rumahku?" tanya Sehun "Ya, hari ini cukup panas" jawabku menyeka keringat dingin dikeningku.

Aku kembali menatap keluar dan terkejut melihat Kris dan yeoja itu berjalan tepat didepan kaca jendela, aku bahkan bisa mendengar suara obrolan mereka.

Kris dan yeoja itu saling memeluk pinggang, tangan kanan Kris memegang paperbag berisi belanjaan dan tangan kiri yeoja itu memegang tas dan es krim sekaligus.

Yeoja itu menatap kedalam restaurant tapi Kris tidak, mata kami bertemu dan yeoja itu tersenyum tipis sebelum melewati pandanganku.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah? Kau baik-baik saja?" tangan Sehun menyentuh keningku pelan "Aku baik-baik saja, sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat membeli es krim, aku sudah kepanasan"

Siapa yeoja itu?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Mind to Review and Comment?

Please, Don't be a Silent Readers


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Title : You're So Complicated

Author : Ruby Kim

Cast : Wu Yi Fan (Kris) X Huang Zi Tao (Tao) X Oh Sehun (Sehun)

Genre : Romance, Love Triangle And Hurt/Comfort,

Disclaimer : Cast bukan milik saya, cerita asli milik saya. This story is pure fiction, nothing related to real life.

Length : Chaptered

Rated : M

Summary : Hubungan Tao dengan Sehun baik-baik saja sebelumnya, tapi sejak Kris datang ke dalam hubungan mereka semua menjadi rumit. Terdesak keadaan, Tao harus memilih antara kekasihnya Sehun atau selingkuhannya Kris. Siapa yang akan Tao pilih?

KrisTao is here! HunTao is here too! YAOI!

 **Warning :** **This story contains relationship between man and man (Boys X Boys). Full yadong yaoi NC21+. Some rude words. Do not read it if you do not like it. Please click back.**

Author's Note : Terimakasih yang sudah membaca dan memberi review ^ ^. Ahh… udah lama banget aku gak update FF atau publish FF baru. Aku sedang bosan dan gak ada inspirasi. Well aku sebenarnya punya banyak draft FF yang gak selesai dan hanya sepotong-sepotong. Mudah-mudahan mood aku bakal baik lagi dan aku akan lanjutkan draft itu. Aku sekarang lagi mengerjakan FF HunHan sesuai permintaan temen aku yang gak mau disebutin namanya (Hahaha) yang FF-nya bakal aku publish dalam waktu dekat. So, hope you like it!.

.

.

.

.

#Author Side

Mood Tao hancur sejak kemarin.

Setelah melihat Kris bersama seorang yeoja dan yeoja itu malah memberinya senyuman, mood Tao benar-benar buruk. Yeoja itu cantik dan manis, tidak seperti dirinya.

Orang-orang memang mengatakan dia manis, tapi yeoja itu lebih pantas bersama Kris. Tao tidak pernah melihat Kris berekspresi sebahagia itu sebelumnya dan Kris tidak pernah memperlakukannya selembut pada yeoja itu.

Tao semakin marah karena dia tidak tahu siapa yeoja itu. Kris tidak menemuinya dan malah bersama orang lain. Semua emosinya dia lampiaskan pada latihan wushu hari ini, tapi seperti dugaannya Kris akan datang.

"Hei Tao, kau pulang dengan Sehun?" tanya Kris, Tao tidak menjawab dan semakin bernafsu menggerakan tongkat wushunya.

"Tao? Kau tidak mendengarku?" tanya Kris "Apa maumu?!" sentak Tao, tongkatnya terhenti disamping wajah Kris bahkan Kris bisa mendengar suara tebasannya dan angin membelai sisi wajahnya dengan ganas.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kris mendorong tongkat Tao, berharap tongkat itu tidak berakhir diwajah tampannya "Kenapa?! Kau tanya kenapa?! Hell Kris, kenapa kau tidak mati saja?" Kris mengerutkan keningnya bingung "Apa sesuatu terjadi?" Tao tidak menjawab dan melipat tangannya tanda merajuk "Kemarilah, ikut denganku" Tao menepis tangan Kris dengan kasar.

"Jangan menyentuhku!"

Air mata Tao sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya "Ikut denganku ya? Kau tidak suka jadi pusat perhatian kan?" kata Kris meraih tangan Tao "Aku selesai dalam 5 menit"

"Ada apa Tao? Kau marah padaku karena aku tidak menemuimu kemarin?" tanya Kris saat mereka berada ditaman belakang sekolah yang sepi bagai kuburan.

"Hentikan ini semua! Kau sudah punya kekasih! Atau entahlah aku tak peduli! Jadi jangan dekati aku lagi! Aku juga sudah punya Sehun!"

Seruan Tao terdengar ngawur dan Kris sangat bingung karenanya "Aku tidak mengerti, apa yang kau bicarakan?" Tao menangis sambil memeluk lututnya, Kris jadi serba salah "Ada apa? Katakan secara perlahan, aku tidak mengerti" kata Kris berjongkok didepan Tao, tangannya meraih tangan kanan Tao dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Kau bersama yeoja" lirih Tao masih menangis "Lalu?" Tao mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kris sebal.

"Kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku! Kau hanya mempermainkanku saja! Kau pikir hal mudah aku dekat denganmu padahal aku sudah punya Sehun! Aku harus memutuskan ingin bersama siapa saat aku ingin bersama kalian!"

Tangisan Tao semakin kencang dan Kris malah tertawa, Tao memukul Kris sampai dia terjatuh dan memandangnya sambil cemberut "Kau malah menertawakan aku!"

"Jadi kau melihatku bersama yeoja? Kemarin? Yeoja berambut coklat?" tanya Kris, Tao mengangguk masih mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Dia adikku"

Wajah Tao seketika memerah dan Kris tak bisa menghentikan tawanya, rasanya malu sekali sudah menangis dan menuduh Kris tidak jelas "Maafkan aku" lirih Tao, dia ingin masuk ke dalam tanah karena malu "Seharusnya aku memberitahumu dari awal tapi adikku tidak suka jika orang lain tahu aku kakaknya, well... itu memang untuk kebaikannya" kata Kris, tangan mereka bertautan semakin erat.

"Maafkan aku, aku malu sekali" kata Tao menundukan wajahnya, Kris tertawa melihat tingkah manis Tao "Aku tak menyangka kau akan cemburu" balas Kris yang dihadiahi pukulan kecil dari Tao.

"Aku tidak menyangka dia adikmu, kalian tidak terlihat mirip" kata Tao memainkan jari-jari panjang Kris, Kris tersenyum tipis melihat sifat penasaran Tao.

"Aku anak tiri, ayahku meninggal tak lama setelah bercerai dengan ibuku, adik kandungku ikut dengan ibuku tapi aku tetap bertahan dengan pak tua itu walaupun dia tidak pernah peduli pada kami. Tapi ternyata ayahku meninggal karena depresi, aku dititipkan pada Jung Yunho beserta perusahaan keluarga kami, aku harus lulus kuliah dulu sebelum mengambil alih perusahaan itu. Jadi yeoja itu adik tiriku dari keluarga Jung Yunho"

"Oh... Kris, maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu" kata Tao dengan nada iba "Aku tidak suka dikasihani, maksudku aku baik-baik saja" balas Kris tersenyum "Kau memang baik-baik saja tapi itu hanya diluar saja kan? Aku tahu hatimu tidak baik-baik saja, terlalu banyak beban dan trauma" kata Tao menyentuh dada Kris, Kris ikut menyentuh tangan Tao didadanya.

"Karena itu aku membutuhkanmu, Tao"

Tao tak bisa berkata-kata, dia tak pernah menyangka Kris akan mengatakan hal itu "Aku bukan namja romantis seperti Sehun atau namja baik seperti Suho, tapi aku bisa melindungimu dan membahagiakanmu"

Bibir Kris mendarat dipunggung tangan Tao yang dia pegang, kedua tangan Kris menggenggam tangan Tao erat, mata mereka bertemu, wajah Tao memerah saat Kris mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kris..."

Tao memundurkan wajahnya tapi Kris tetap pada pendiriannya, Tao terpojok dinding dan bibir Kris berhasil mendarat dibibirnya, mata Tao terbelalak terkejut dan Kris sama sekali tidak memejamkan matanya.

"Ahh... Kris..." tangan Tao meremas tangan Kris kuat, tatapan Kris yang menembus organ dalamnya membuat tubuhnya bereaksi dengan aneh "Buka mulutmu" tangan Kris menarik dagu Tao dan lidahnya menelusup masuk ke mulut Tao.

Saliva mulai mengalir keluar dan Tao tak bisa menahan suara aneh yang keluar bersamaan tarikan napasnya yang setengah-setengah "Bibirmu manis" Tao memejamkan matanya, tak kuat melihat mata Kris lebih lama lagi.

Tangan Kris memeluk pinggangnya dan dia jatuh sepenuhnya kedalam pelukan Kris, suara basah saliva mereka terdengar dan Tao tak bisa berpikir jernih.

Kris melepas ciumannya saat Tao sudah memukuli dadanya, Kris berani bersumpah adik kecilnya menegang hanya dengan melihat wajah Tao yang menggoda.

Matanya menatapnya sayu dengan mulut terbuka mengais oksigen yang menipis, ciuman Kris berlanjut ke leher Tao "Kris... hen... ahn... jangan..."

"Nanti ber... ahh... ngh... berbekas..." desah Tao menariki surai pirang Kris, tangan Kris mulai membuka kancing kemeja Tao dan mencari tonjolan menggoda yang ada disana.

"Ahh... jangan... digigit..." desahan Tao terlalu keras, tubuhnya terasa panas dalam sentuhan Kris. Cumbuan Kris kembali naik dan bibirnya kembali meraup bibir Tao, tangan Tao mulai nakal membuka kemeja Kris dan mengelusi otot perut Kris yang sangat dia sukai.

Kris menyeringai tipis, ciumannya turun kembali ke leher dan bahu Tao. Tapi Tao menarik rambutnya dan kembali menciumnya.

"Woah Kris, disini kau rupanya, namja albino itu tak bisa berhenti mengomel, kau harus mengembalikan namja panda itu"

Kris yang tengah bercumbu dengan Tao sama sekali tidak berhenti tapi Tao sudah meronta dalam pegangannya, Tao mendorong Kris yang masih mengejar bibirnya "Hentikan Kris..."

Tao melirik Suho yang sedang memainkan smartphone-nya, sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan kegiatan mereka "Kenapa kau harus datang sekarang?" keluh Kris menyerah.

"Well... kau masih beruntung aku yang menemukanmu, jika guru atau namja albino yang datang senjatamu itu tak akan bisa masuk ke dalam surganya" kening Tao berkerut tidak mengerti, bahasa Suho sungguh aneh. "Jadi?" Suho geleng-geleng mendengarnya, terlihat sekali Kris tidak berniat melepaskan Tao yang masih duduk dipangkuannya.

"Tao harus kembali pada Sehun"

"Aku akan kesana sendiri"

Tao memberi Kris sebuah ciuman lagi sebelum bangkit berdiri, Kris bahkan Suho terkejut karenanya "Suho hyung tidak bilang aku bersama Kris gege, kan?" tanya Tao mengancingi kemejanya "Tentu saja tidak, tapi kurasa dia curiga"

"Biar aku yang urus masalah itu" balas Tao mengambil tasnya "Sebaiknya kau ke toilet dulu" kata Suho, wajah Tao memerah mendengarnya, dia berpamitan lalu pergi dari sana.

"Kau menjadi kekasih gelapnya?"

Kris menatap Suho lalu mengusap tengkuknya "Well... tidak seperti itu sebenarnya" Suho menatap Kris yang tidak berniat mengancingi kemejanya.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kau mau memiliki hubungan seperti itu dengan seseorang"

Wajah Kris terlihat pucat dan sedih "Awalnya aku tidak berniat berhubungan dengannya" Kris tidak pernah memasang wajah seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Dan kau berciuman dengannya?"

Kris mengumpat dalam bahasa China, dia mengambil tasnya dan menarik Suho dari sana "Berhentilah mengintrogasiku, kau hanya mempersulit keadaan"

"Aku hanya membantumu berpikir Kris, seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih apalagi jika sudah menyangkut tubuh"

Kris tidak menjawab, dia hanya memukul pundak Suho dengan kesal "Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan" kata Kris tersenyum penuh misteri "Seks memang membuat kecanduan" komentar Suho lirih.

"Aku dan Sehun memiliki posesif yang berbeda, aku akan membuat tubuh Tao mengingat sentuhanku dan tidak bisa melakukan seks dengan orang lain termasuk Sehun" Suho hanya diam mendengarnya.

"Aku tak akan melepaskannya"

*You're So Complicated*

"Tao? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Suho melihat Tao tengah mondar-mandir didepan kelasnya.

"A-Apa Kris gege ada?" tanya Tao gugup "Dia ada didalam, kau mau masuk? Tidak ada siapa-siapa didalam" Tao mengikuti Suho masuk ke dalam dan melihat Kris tengah menulis sesuatu.

"Kris, kau dapat tamu" kata Suho duduk diatas meja guru "Oh hai Tao, tunggu sebentar" kata Kris melirik sekilas pada Tao, Tao masih gugup dan jarinya tidak berhenti saling mengait "Kau sedang apa?" tanya Tao duduk didepan Kris "Aku dapat hukuman seperti biasa, sebentar lagi selesai" jawab Kris "Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu"

"Aku minta maaf soal kemarin"

Wajah Tao langsung memerah mendengarnya "A-Aku tak tahu harus menghadapimu seperti apa, aku sangat gugup" kata Tao memalingkan wajahnya.

"Bersikap wajar saja, ini salahku" tangan Kris menggenggam tangan Tao dengan lembut "Tanganmu berkeringat" komentar Kris tertawa "Aku teringat terus kejadian kemarin, hatiku tak bisa tenang" lirih Tao.

"Aku senang mendengarnya" kata Kris kembali menulis tapi tangan kirinya masih menggenggam tangan Tao "Aku bisa gila jika kau terus ada dalam pikiranku" bisik Kris tertawa "Jadi tak perlu khawatir, bukan kau saja yang seperti itu" kata Kris, Tao tersenyum malu dan mengangguk perlahan.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, aku ke ruang guru dulu" kata Kris membawa bukunya "Suho, aku titip Tao. Tolong jangan macam-macam jika tidak ingin aku memotong penismu" ancam Kris.

"Aku tidak tertarik pada namja, jadi tenang saja. Kau pergi saja" kata Suho melambai pada Kris yang tampak curiga tapi akhirnya dia meninggalkan Suho dengan Tao.

"Aku tak percaya Kris benar-benar serius denganmu"

Tao menatap Suho yang memperhatikan Kris menghilang dikejauhan "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, hyung" balas Tao berkutat dengan jarinya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihat Kris seperti ini, entah berapa tahun, bahkan aku tak ingat" kata Suho tersenyum "Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tao penasaran Suho menatapnya dengan serius "Kris tidak suka jika orang lain tahu, tapi aku hanya bisa memberitahumu bahwa dia tidak pintar merelakan sesuatu" kata Suho, Tao tampak berpikir.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan seseorang? Maksudku apa dengan mantan kekasihnya atau mungkin dia kehilangan seseorang yang disayanginya?" tanya Tao semakin penasaran, dia bahkan tidak sadar tangannya menggebrak meja.

"Easy boy... tenanglah, untuk bagian itu kau harus mencari tahu sendiri" Tao tampak malu ketika menyadari sikap tidak sopannya "Lalu kenapa Suho hyung masih mau bersahabat dengannya? Kalian terlihat sangat dekat"

Suho tertawa mendengarnya "Percayalah Tao, kau akan mengetahui jawabannya ketika kau melihat Kris yang sesungguhnya. Seorang namja Chinese-Canada bernama Wu Yi Fan, aku yakin kau akan lebih menyukai Wu Yi Fan"

"Terkadang berbicara denganmu hanya akan membuat kepalaku sakit" keluh Tao memijat pelipisnya "Berarti kau belum mengerti apa yang kubicarakan"

Tao menghela napas mendengarnya, bagaimana dia bisa mengerti jika Suho berbicara berbelit seperti itu?

"Intinya, Kris sebenarnya orang baik. Dia akan mencintaimu dan melindungimu sepenuh hati jika memang dia serius padamu. Tapi kurasa dia pun tahu diri karena kau sudah punya Sehun dan dia tidak mau menyakiti dirinya dengan berharap padamu"

Tao tertawa mengejek mendengarnya "Itu terdengar sangat konyol, sungguh. Kris bukan orang lembut seperti yang kau katakan, hyung" kali ini bagian Suho yang tertawa.

"Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku mengenal Kris? Kau akan menyesal dengan ucapanmu bocah panda, jangan pernah meremehkan Kris. Jika dia mau, dia bisa melakukan apapun pada bocah albinomu itu" Suho tertawa jahat setelahnya.

"Jangan memanggilnya bocah albino, namanya Sehun" tegur Tao "Memangnya itu penting? Aku memang bukan berandalan seperti Kris, tapi aku lebih berbahaya darinya" kata Suho menyeringai.

"Yang terbaik dari dirimu hanya mulut kotormu itu" Suho kembali tertawa "Karena itu aku lebih berbahaya dari Kris, kau mengerti sekarang" balas Suho.

"Kau tidak tahu ramalan tentang Black Dragon ya?"

Tao menatap Suho bingung "Memangnya ada ramalan seperti itu?" tanya Tao "Kau ternyata tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Kris" Tao mempoutkan bibirnya sebal, Suho ternyata lebih menyebalkan dibanding Kris.

"Suatu saat nanti Black Dragon akan berhenti melakukan kejahatannya. Akan ada seseorang yang pindah ke daerah ini dan mereka ditakdirkan bertemu. Black Dragon akan jatuh cinta dan tunduk padanya. Ramalan itu memang terdengar konyol"

"Kau pikir aku orang tersebut?"

Suho mendelik marah pada Tao "Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Kris, kau tidak pantas menjadi orang tersebut" kata Suho dengan nada suara agak tinggi.

"Aku tidak bilang aku ingin menjadi orang itu, aku bertanya padamu" balas Tao kesal "Kau tidak akan percaya bagaimana Kris bisa mencintai seseorang setulus hatinya, dia hanya namja rapuh yang terlalu banyak menyimpan trauma"

"Jadi sebaiknya kau pikirkan baik-baik sebelum dia terikat denganmu"

Suho tiba-tiba saja memasang wajah cerah penuh senyuman "Jadi begitu caramu mengurus anjing, sebenarnya anjing adalah hewan peliharaan terbaik"

Tao mengerutkan keningnya tanda bingung tapi tak lama Kris masuk ke dalam kelas "Apa yang kau katakan padanya?" tanya Kris memicingkan matanya.

"Aku menceritakan tentang anjingku, Alfa. Kami hanya mendekatkan diri" Tao tak percaya Suho bisa mengatakan hal tersebut dengan wajah yang benar-benar innocent.

"Benarkan Tao?" tanya Suho, Kris beralih menatap Tao "Tentu, aku tertarik memelihara anjing" jawab Tao ikut tersenyum walaupun senyumannya agak mencurigakan "Baiklah, aku akan mengantar Tao pulang. Lebih baik kau cepat pulang dan urus anjingmu itu" kata Kris, dia memberi tanda pada Tao untuk mengikutinya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Tao. Kuharap kau serius tentang anjing itu" kata Suho tersenyum, Tao melirik Suho saat Kris tak melihat dan Suho memelototinya.

"Apapun yang dikatakan Suho, tolong jangan dianggap serius" kata Kris mengusap tengkuknya "Kau mengetahuinya?" tanya Tao terkejut.

"Suho selalu seperti itu, dia punya cara aneh untuk melindungiku" jawab Kris "Aku tak percaya dia berniat melindungimu, yang dia katakan terdengar seperti ancaman bagiku" kata Tao bergidik ngeri.

"Well... Suho pintar merangkai kata, dia pintar membaca pikiran seseorang dengan perkataannya" kata Kris "Benarkah? Itu sangat menarik" balas Tao.

"Kris, aku rasa aku bisa ke rumahmu sabtu ini"

Kris menatap Tao terkejut "Sabtu? Kau yakin?" tanya Kris panik "Ya, kenapa? Apa kau ada urusan?" tanya balik Tao "Tidak, bukan begitu, aku hanya kaget dan kami belum persiapan apa-apa" jawab Kris.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu" kata Tao "Aku akan memberitahu mom" Tao mengangguk setuju.

*You're So Comolicated*

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang"

"Itu bukan masalah, aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan" kata Kris "Kau mau masuk dulu?" tawar Tao, dia terlihat malu-malu.

"Ibumu ada dirumah?" tanya Kris "Nenekku sedang sakit, ibuku mengurusnya dan belum pulang" jawab Tao "Ayahmu?" tanya Kris lagi "Ayahku bekerja sampai larut malam, jadi aku sendirian dirumah"

"Aku sebenarnya ingin mampir dulu tapi aku harus menjemput adikku" kata Kris "Ah... baiklah, sayang sekali" balas Tao menunduk kecewa.

"Aku janji akan mampir lain waktu, saat orangtuamu ada" kata Kris mengacak rambut Tao "Aku akan mengabarimu nanti"

"Jangan sedih begitu, aku akan meneleponmu nanti. Hati-hati dirumah, selalu kunci pintunya" kata Kris, Tao mengangguk patuh.

"Sampai jumpa"

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Tao, Tao yang mendapat ciuman tak terduga itu langsung terkejut dan tersipu.

"Jaga dirimu" kata Kris tersenyum "Hati-hati dijalan, gege" Tao melambai pada Kris, motornya dengan cepat membawanya menghilang dibelokan.

Tao masuk ke rumahnya sambil tersenyum riang, hubungannya dengan Kris berjalan baik begitupun hubungannya dengan Sehun.

Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari ini bukan?

*You're So Complicated*

Hari sudah mulai sore saat smartphone Tao berbunyi, tertera nama Sehun dilayarnya dan Tao langsung mengangkatnya "Yeoboseo?"

"Aku ada didepan rumahmu" Tao yang tengah menonton televisi sambil memakan keripik dengan posisi duduk yang aneh itu terperajat "Benarkah? Sebentar, aku segera turun"

"Sehun, kau tidak bilang akan datang" sambut Tao saat membukakan pintu "Aku merindukanmu" kata Sehun memeluk Tao, Tao tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Sehun "Aku membawakan kue kesukaanmu" kata Sehun memberikan kotak kue, Tao terpekik senang dan memeluk Sehun manja "Terimakasih, aku akan membukanya dulu dan membawakanmu minum"

Tao pergi ke dapur dan Sehun ke kamar Tao lebih dulu, Sehun duduk diatas sofa dengan tenang. Dia menyalakan televisi dan ekspresi wajahnya tidak berubah "Kau dari mana?" tanya Tao membawakan Sehun minuman dan makanan.

"Aku dari rumah, maaf tadi aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang" jawab Sehun, Tao tersenyum lalu duduk disebelah Sehun "Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti ibumu lebih penting"

Sehun tidak bicara lagi dan Tao mulai memakan tiramisu yang dibawakan Sehun.

"Tao..."

"Ya?"

Mata Tao membulat saat Sehun tiba-tiba saja menciumnya, awalnya hanya ciuman ringan biasa tapi Sehun semakin gencar mencium Tao.

"Sudah cukup" tangan Tao mencoba mendorong Sehun tapi tatapan Sehun menahannya "Buka mulutmu" Tao terlihat ragu tapi dia menurutinya.

Tao tersentak saat Sehun memasukan lidahnya ke mulut Tao "Henti... argh... Sehun..." Tao mendorong Sehun sekuat tenaga, sayangnya Sehun lebih kuat darinya.

Sehun mengangkat Tao dan menindihnya diranjang, merasa dalam bahaya Tao memberontak tapi tangan Sehun menahan rahangnya sampai rasa sakit mulai menjalar.

Tao menggigit lidah Sehun sekuat tenaga dan berhasil lolos dari ciumannya, Sehun tersentak terkejut lalu menutupi mulutnya karena sakit, dia terlihat sangat marah.

"Sehun! Hentikan! Ada apa denganmu?!" Sehun mendengus sebal mendengarnya "Ada apa? Denganku? Ha! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?!"

Sehun menekan kedua pipi Tao dengan tangannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya, napasnya berhembus menerpa wajah Tao hangat.

"Aku melihat Kris menciummu tadi siang"

Bisikan itu penuh amarah dan kebencian "Dan kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Kau pikir bisa berselingkuh dariku?! Aku melihat semuanya! Kau suka namja seperti Kris kan? Tampan, kaya, dan bisa memuaskanmu diranjang"

"A-Apa? Aku tidak bermaksud berpaling darimu, maafkan aku" Sehun meraih kedua tangan Tao dan menahannya diatas kepala Tao "Kau tahu? Aku tidak berniat melakukan ini padamu sebelumnya"

Sehun menyeringai dan tangannya menyentuh pipi Tao perlahan "Awalnya aku akan menunggumu sampai kau siap, tapi karena Kris belum melakukan apapun padamu, aku yang akan melakukannya lebih dulu"

"A-Apa maksudmu?! Jangan sentuh aku!" Tao menepis tangan Sehun dan mencoba melarikan diri tapi Sehun menangkap kakinya dan menariknya kembali ke ranjang.

Sehun menyobek kaus Tao paksa, Tao menjerit dan berusaha melindungi dirinya "Kau ingin memukulku? Atau mungkin menendangku? Lakukan saja! Aku tidak takut, kau tidak bisa lari dariku!"

Tao mulai menangis ketika Sehun kembali menciumnya, Tao mendorong Sehun tapi Sehun meraih tangannya dan memeganginya "Buka mulutmu, Tao" Sehun menggigit bibir Tao sampai Tao membuka mulutnya.

Sehun menyeringai dan memasukan lidahnya ke mulut Tao, Tao langsung panik saat mendengar Sehun melepas sabuk celananya. Tao memalingkan wajahnya dan menjerit minta tolong.

Sehun tertawa sambil duduk diatas perut Tao "Tak akan ada yang menolongmu Tao, kau milikku, harus milikku" Sehun mengikat kedua tangan Tao dengan sabuk celananya ke kepala ranjang.

Tao menggeliat berusaha melepaskan diri tapi pergelangan tangannya terasa sakit saat dia menggerakan tangannya.

"Sabuk ini akan menahanmu agar tidak kabur dariku" kata Sehun menyeringai, Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya dan menjilat Nipple-Tao, tangannya membuka celana Tao, agak sulit karena Tao memberontak hebat tapi Sehun berhasil menelanjangi Tao.

Ciuman Sehun turun ke perut Tao, menjilat pusar Tao lalu kembali keatas, kembali melewati Nipple-Tao dan ke leher Tao.

Sehun memalingkan wajah Tao dan menggigit lehernya sampai berbekas kemerahan dan hampir berdarah, Tao menjerit kesakitan dan menendang Sehun.

"Kenapa menendangku? Aku hanya ingin membuat tanda padamu agar Kris tidak menganggumu lagi" Sehun kembali membuat kiss-mark dileher dan bahu Tao.

Tao menangis, tak kuasa menahan sakit hati karena dilecehkan oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

Tao tidak menginginkannya.

Entah kenapa sentuhan Sehun malah membuatnya takut, sentuhannya tidak selembut Kris dan Sehun memaksanya, semua ini hanya membuat Tao membenci Sehun.

"Hentikan! Lepaskan aku!" Tao bahkan tidak bisa mendengar suara teriakannya yang lemah itu, Sehun menarik rambut Tao dan menciumnya dengan ganas.

Air mata Tao semakin banyak yang berjatuhan dan dia mencoba memberontak tapi dengan tangan terikat seperti ini benar-benar menyulitkannya ditambah Tao tak ingin menyakiti Sehun.

"Berhenti berteriak!"

Sehun menatap Tao marah, dia menghapus air mata Tao dengan kasar "Jangan menatapku seperti itu" Sehun menarik kaki Tao dan mengangkatnya, menunjukan Junior-Tao yang setengah menegang dan Rectum-Tao yang ketakutan.

Sehun membuka kaki Tao selebar mungkin dan mulai menjilati Junior-Tao yang selalu dia mimpikan, katakan dia pervert tapi Sehun benar-benar mendambakan melakukan seks dengan Tao.

Tao menjerit sekeras mungkin, tak percaya ada orang lain yang menyentuh bahkan tengah melakukan blowjob padanya. Sehun menahan kedua paha Tao yang menjempit kepalanya, dia mulai menghisap Junior-Tao dan menggigitnya perlahan.

Dia memalingkan wajahnya dan menggigit paha dalam Tao, Tao kembali menjerit dan menangis, rasa sakit dikedua pergelangan tangannya sudah tak tertahankan, dia ingin sekali menghajar Sehun.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat karena kau tidak mau berhenti memberontak, daripada memberontak kenapa kau tak coba menikmatinya? Aku akan melakukannya perlahan jika kau bekerjasama denganku" kata Sehun tapi Tao tak menjawab.

"Baiklah, kau yang memilih" Sehun menjilat kedua jarinya, dia kembali menindih Tao dan kedua jari itu mencari Rectum-Tao "Hentikan! Sehun! Aku mohon hentikan! Argh! Sakit!"

Tao menggigit bibirnya kuat, dia tak ingin mengeluarkan suara yang mungkin akan merangsang Sehun, darah segar mengalir dari bibirnya dan Sehun sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Sehun mencoba mencium Tao tapi Tao menjerit kuat dan memberotak.

Kemarahan menguasai diri Sehun "Aku tak percaya kau melakukan ini padaku! Bagaimana rasanya dengna Kris hah?! Kau senang saat dia menyentuhmu?! Kau ingin dia terus menyentuhmu?! Aku yang seharusnya mendapatkannya! AKU! Bukan Kris! Ataupun orang lain!"

Sehun melepas semua rangsangannya, menatap Tao tanpa ekspresi, wajahnya merah karena marah, dia tahu seharusnya dia tidak melakukan ini pada Tao tapi dia sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya.

Sehun mengangkat kaki kanan Tao ke pundaknya, Tao langsung panik dan berusaha menendang Sehun tapi tenaganya sudah habis.

"Tak ada perlawanan lagi? Kurasa tenagamu sudah habis" kata Sehun membuka resleting celananya, mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sudah menegang itu.

Sehun mengarahkan Junior-nya ke Rectum-Tao dan mendorongnya masuk.

"Argh! Sehun! Sakit! Hentikan! Kumohon! Keluarkan!" Tao berteriak sejadinya, dia memberontak sekuat tenaga saat merasakan sesuatu memaksa masuk ke Rectum-nya.

"ARGH! HENTIKAN!"

Tao menangis dan berusaha menjauhi Sehun, kakinya menendang tak tentu arah, air matanya mengalir deras dan suaranya pecah karena berteriak tanpa henti.

Rasa panik menguasai dirinya saat Sehun mengumpat karena tidak berhasil memasuki Tao dengan sukses.

Tao menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan kosong, Sehun terkejut melihat ekspresi Tao yang tanpa emosi itu, sepertinya Tao sudah tidak bisa merasakan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Shit!"

Sehun menjatuhkan Tao ke ranjang, dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi sambil menatap Tao yang menangis diranjang. Sehun melepaskan ikatan tangan Tao dan memakai kembali sabuknya.

"Kau hanya membuatku merasa bersalah! Kenapa kau dengan rela memberikan tubuhmu untuk Kris? Padahal kalian baru pertama kali bertemu! Dan sekarang kau berteriak menolakku seolah aku akan memperkosamu! Aku ini kekasihmu!"

Tao tidak berani mengeluarkan suara, dia hanya menangis dan memeluk dirinya rapat.

"Damn! Apa lagi yang kau inginkan?!"

Tao membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal untuk meredakan isak tangisnya, Sehun mengambil bajunya dan memakainya kembali.

Dia menatap Tao dalam diam lalu menghela napas perlahan "Aku menyerah Tao, lakukan apapun yang kau mau. Kau boleh membenciku atau apapun itu. Aku mencintaimu dan kurasa itu tak cukup untukmu"

Tao menatap Sehun yang duduk dipinggir ranjang membelakanginya "Aku mengorbankan masa depanku agar bisa bersamamu, aku mencoba menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu, aku melakukan segalanya untukmu dan itu semua tidak cukup?"

Sehun tertawa lirih, tawa yang dipaksakan dan menutupi kepedihan dalam hatinya "Aku tidak bisa menyakitimu, jadi sekarang semuanya terserah padamu"

Sehun bangkit berdiri, dia menatap Tao yang tidak bergerak sama sekali "Aku mencintaimu, Tao. Mungkin aku terlalu mencintaimu"

Brak!

Suara pintu yang dibanting tertutup itu membuat Tao setidaknya bisa bernapas lega tapi dia terisak semakin kencang.

Tao memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat, tangannya terkepal dan wajahnya sudah tidak berupa lagi.

Tao melihat smartphone-nya yang tergeletak diatas meja nakas.

Dengan susah payah dia meraihnya dan langsung menelepon seseorang.

"Kris..."

Tao kembali terisak, dia membatalkan niatnya untuk menelepon Kris.

Jika dia menelepon Kris, masalah ini akan semakin panjang dan dia tidak tahu apa yang akan Kris lakukan pada Sehun jika dia mengetahui hal ini.

"Aku membutuhkanmu"

Kalimat itu cukup untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

Terbayang wajah Kris yang cuek dan lebih sering tanpa ekspresi itu, menggenggam tangannyea dan tersenyum tipis padanya. Tatapan lembutnya membuat Tao nyaman dan kata-kata setengah mengumpat yang tidak romantis itu membuat Tao tertawa tanpa suara.

Dada Tao menghangat dan dia menangis sampai tertidur.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Mind to Review and Comment?

Please, Don't be a Silent Readers

Special Note : Walaupun terlalu cepat tapi aku ingin mengucapkan Selamat Tahun Baru 2017. Semoga semuanya akan lebih baik ditahun 2017 daripada ditahun 2016 dan melahirkan banyak kesuksesan. Aku akan lebih berusaha lagi membuat cerita-cerita untuk para readers dan juga terus menjunjung motto "Give You A Beautiful Imagination". Dan yang paling penting selamat liburan!

Terimakasih! Terus membaca!

#Ruby Kim


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Title : You're So Complicated

Author : Ruby Kim

Cast : Wu Yi Fan (Kris) X Huang Zi Tao (Tao) X Oh Sehun (Sehun)

Genre : Romance, Love Triangle And Hurt/Comfort,

Disclaimer : Cast bukan milik saya, cerita asli milik saya. This story is pure fiction, nothing related to real life.

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T to M

Summary : Hubungan Tao dengan Sehun baik-baik saja sebelumnya, tapi sejak Kris datang ke dalam hubungan mereka semua menjadi rumit. Terdesak keadaan, Tao harus memilih antara kekasihnya Sehun atau selingkuhannya Kris. Siapa yang akan Tao pilih?

KrisTao is here! HunTao is here too! YAOI!

 **Warning :** **This story contains relationship between man and man (Boys X Boys). Full yadong yaoi NC21+. Some rude words. Do not read it if you do not like it. Please click back.**

Author's Note : Terimakasih yang sudah membaca dan memberi review ^ ^. Aku ingin FF ini segera selesai, tapi sekarang sedang menuju konflik besar dan sepertinya masih cukup panjang. Aku berencana mempublish cerita BaekYeol setelah FF ini menuju selesai dan FF HunHan dalam proses. Well… aku juga ingin tau apa kalian tau tentang cerita Omegaverse? Sekarang tema itu sedang trend dan aku sangat menyukainya. Aku ingin membuat FF KrisTao dengan tema itu. So, hope you like it!.

.

.

.

.

Kris dengan bersemangat pergi menuju ruang kesehatan, dia berniat menemui Tao. Kejadian tadi malam membuatnya tak bisa tidur saking senangnya. Kris membuka pintu ruang kesehatan dan tidak melihat siapapun didalam "Tao?" Tak ada yang menjawab, Kris akan keluar lagi tapi dia mendengar derik ranjang.

"Kris...?"

Kris menuju ranjang paling ujung yang ditutup tirai "Tao? Kau terlihat buruk, kau baik-baik saja?" Kris menghampiri Tao yang tengah tidur diatas ranjang ruang kesehatan itu.

"Senang melihatmu Kris, aku baik-baik saja" Kris menggenggam tangan Tao dan menarik kursi untuk duduk disamping ranjang.

"Kalau kau baik-baik saja, kau tidak akan ada disini" kata Kris "Aku hanya merasa tidak sehat" balas Tao tersenyum tipis.

"Wajahmu terlihat pucat, kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Kris, Tao menggeleng pelan "Aku tidak sempat sarapan" Kris berdecak mendengarnya "Aku akan membelikanmu sesuatu"

Tao menarik tangan Kris pelan "Tetaplah disini, aku belum mau makan" kata Tao, dia berpaling ke kanan dan Kris terkejut saat melihat leher Tao.

Ada bekas yang cukup mengerikan disana, bekas gigitan membulat itu terlihat kemerahan dengan warna ungu disekitarnya.

Kris dapat melihat ada beberapa bekas seperti itu disekitar leher Tao.

"Apa yang Sehun lakukan padamu?"

Tao tampak terkejut mendengarnya dan langsung menutupi lehernya "Dia tidak melakukan apapun" kata Tao tergagap.

"Jangan berbohong padaku Tao, katakan padaku apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" Kris menatap Tao tajam, Tao mengalihkan padangannya.

"Katakan padaku Tao, jangan diam saja. Jangan katakan padaku kau sudah tidak virgin lagi?"

"Tidak! Maksudku... tidak... Kris..." Kris yang awalnya akan menghajar Sehun kembali duduk dan mencoba berbicara dengan Tao perlahan.

"Tao, perlahan saja. Aku tidak bisa membantumu jika kau tidak memberitahuku" Tao menatap Kris dan mulai menangis.

"Boleh aku memelukmu?" Kris tertawa mendengarnya "Kau tak perlu menanyakannya" Tao tersenyum dan memeluk Kris erat, keduanya tidak berbicara tapi tak lama Tao menangis.

"Sehun memaksaku"

"A-Apa?! Apa dia menyakitimu?" tanya Kris panik, Tao menggeleng dan memeluk Kris lebih erat "Dia melihatmu menciumku kemarin, dia marah sekali, dia bilang sebelum kau melakukan itu Sehun yang akan melakukannya lebih dulu"

"Astaga! Itu mengerikan Tao, kau ingin aku melakukan apa padanya?" tanya Kris, wajahnya merah karena marah "Kumohon jangan menyakitinya, jika kau terlibat urusan ini akan semakin rumit"

"Tapi aku tak bisa diam saja melihatmu seperti ini, bahkan dia mengikatmu! Itu sama saja dengan memperkosamu" kata Kris mengangkat tangan Tao yang terdapat memar.

"Aku tahu, aku juga tak pernah menyangka Sehun akan melakukan hal itu padaku"

Kris tak membalas dan hanya diam saja "Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan" kata Tao, tangan Kris mengusap pergelangan tangan Tao dengan lembut.

"Lebih baik kau berbaikan dengan Sehun, kurasa tindakan Sehun sudah keterlaluan dan berlebihan, aku tidak akan ikut campur lagi, aku tidak akan menemuimu lagi" Tao menangis mendengarnya.

"Jangan katakan itu, bagaimana jika Sehun membuangku? Atau dia melakukan sesuatu yang lebih buruk lagi? Siapa yang akan menolongku jika bukan kau?"

Kris menatap Tao dalam, tatapannya terlihat sendu "Sebaiknya sekarang kau istirahat saja, aku akan membawakanmu sesuatu untuk dimakan"

"Kris" pergerakan Kris terhenti sejenak "Terimakasih" Kris tersenyum dan mengangguk perlahan.

*You're So Complicated*

Kris menghisap sebatang rokok ditangannya dan menghembuskan asapnya perlahan.

Kris mendengar suara langkah seseorang ditangga dan pintu menuju atap sekolah itu berdecit terbuka dengan berat.

"Kris gege?"

"Aku disini"

Kris melihat Tao datang menghampirinya "Kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Kris kembali menghisap rokoknya "Aku mencarimu" Tao duduk disamping Kris.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Kris "Sudah lebih baik, terimakasih" jawab Tao tapi dia menatap Kris tidak suka.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Tao mendengus mendengarnya "Aku tidak tahu kau merokok" jawab Tao cemberut "Aku hanya merokok saat tidak ada orang"

"Rokok tidak sehat untuk tubuhmu, gege" kata Tao menatap Kris sambil melipat tangannya "Aku tahu" balas Kris tak peduli "Kau harus berhenti merokok"

Kris tertawa mengejek "Kenapa aku harus berhenti? Kau seperti ibuku saja, melarangku jadi berandalan, merokok, minum dan hal lainnya"

"Kau minum alkohol juga?!" Kris menatap Tao yang melotot padanya "Hanya sesekali" kata Kris, Tao merebut rokok Kris dan membenamkannya pada tanah disebuah pot tanaman.

"Kau sama saja bunuh diri, kau benar-benar harus berhenti melakukan semua hal buruk itu" Kris malah mengeluarkan batang rokok lainnya "Kris, aku serius kau harus berhenti" Kris menatap Tao lalu tertawa kecil "Tao, berhenti merokok dan minum itu tidak mudah"

Tao cemberut mendengarnya "Kalau begitu lakukanlah untukku, kau harus berhenti merusak dirimu" kata Tao "Kau akan tetap bersamaku?" tanya Kris. Tao terdiam mendengarnya, dia menatap Kris yang hanya memainkan rokok itu diantara tangannya "Tentu saja, aku akan tetap bersamamu"

"Terimakasih sudah peduli padaku, Tao"

Tao tersenyum kemudian memejamkan matanya "Tentu Kris, ingatlah aku selalu peduli padamu"

"Aku sudah memberitahu ibuku kau akan datang sabtu ini" kata Kris "Benarkah? Lalu dia bilang apa?" tanya Tao penasaran "Dia sangat senang kau akan datang" Tao tertawa melihat Kris yang tersenyum padanya, Kris senang Tao bisa menyempatkan waktu menemui ibunya walaupun status mereka tidak jelas.

"Aku akan datang ke rumahmu Sabtu ini"

*You're So Complicated*

Kris memarkirkan motornya digarasi rumahnya, dia menatap Tao yang turun dari motor dan hanya mematung "Kau gugup?" tanya Kris "Ya, aku sangat gugup. Bagaimana ini?" Kris tertawa melihat Tao yang mondar-mandir dengan panic "Kau akan baik-baik saja, keluargaku tidak akan menggigit" kata Kris, Tao tertawa "Aku tahu, aku hanya entahlah aku sangat gugup" balas Tao.

"Tarik napas perlahan Tao, kita masuk sekarang" kata Kris mengulurkan tangannya, Tao menggenggam tangan Kris dan mereka masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Aku pulang" tak ada yang menjawab "Kris? Tumben kau pulang cepat" seorang yeoja keluar menyambut Kris, dia terkejut melihat kehadiran Tao yang tersenyum gugup padanya.

"Panggil aku gege, bocah. Dimana mom?" tanya Kris melepaskan sepatunya diikuti Tao "Mom sedang memasak didapur" jawab yeoja itu cuek "Mom, Kris membawa temannya" seru yeoja itu menuju dapur "Panggil aku gege, dasar kurang ajar" Tao terlihat sangat terkejut melihat interaksi kedua orang itu.

"Maaf, adikku memang seperti itu" Tao mengangguk mengerti "Sepertinya menyenangkan punya seorang adik" kata Tao, Kris tertawa mendengarnya.

"Menyenangkan? Kurasa lebih tepatnya bencana, adik perempuan sangat menyebalkan"

Tao mengikuti Kris menuju dapur, adik Kris tengah duduk sambil mencat kuku tangannya sedangkan ibu Kris sedang memasak "Hai, tunggu sebentar ya" Jessica mencuci tangannya lalu menghampiri Tao.

"Mom, kenalkan ini Huang Zi Tao, dia temanku"

"Ah... ini namja yang kau ceritakan itu? Dia sangat manis, sayang sekali appa Kris sedang diluar kota padahal dia pasti senang jika dia bertemu denganmu" kata Jessica saat Tao menyalaminya. Kris tidak yakin apa yang dikatakan Jessica benar "Dan ini Krystal, adikku" Krystal bersalaman dengan Tao, dia tersenyum sangat manis pada Tao.

"Aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, waktu itu kau ada direstaurant fast-food kan?" tanya Krystal, wajah Tao memerah dan dia mengangguk pelan. Rasanya malu sekali mengingat kejadian waktu itu.

"Ya, aku ingat kau tersenyum padaku dari luar restaurant" jawab Tao membalas senyuman Krystal "Aku tidak tahu itu kau, jika saja Kris melihatmu mungkin kita bisa berkenalan waktu itu"

"Krystal, kenapa kau tidak memanggilnya lebih sopan?" tegur Jessica mendengar pembicaraan mereka "Kita seumur mom, kenapa aku harus memanggilnya gege jika dia seumur denganku?"

Jessica geleng-geleng saja mendengarnya "Tidak apa-apa , aku lebih suka seperti ini" kata Tao "Kris bercerita banyak tentangmu" bisik Krystal dengan senyum jahil.

"Yang benar adalah dia memaksaku untuk menceritakanmu" kata Kris memberi adiknya deathglare "Oww... kau harus melihat wajahnya waktu itu, Kris benar-benar lucu" kata Krystal, biasanya dia tidak banyak bicara tapi sepertinya dia senang menggoda kakaknya.

"Berhenti mengatakan hal aneh, aku tidak lucu" tukas Kris "Well... sebenarnya kau memang lucu" sambung Tao, Krystal tertawa mendengarnya "Aku suka namja ini" canda Krystal.

"Aku senang Kris mau membawa temannya kesini, dia hampir tidak pernah membawa temannya kesini kecuali Suho dan beberapa orang lagi" kata Jessica "Itu yang ibu ketahui, Kris suka membawa orang aneh dan mereka akan menghabiskan vodka sambil menonton video porno" lirih Krystal nyaris tak terdengar oleh Tao.

Kris memelototinya tapi tatapan Tao padanya lebih menyeramkan "Itu dulu, aku sudah tidak seperti itu sekarang" bela Kris tapi Tao terlihat tidak percaya "Dia berkata yang sebenarnya, sejak denganmu tidak ada orang aneh yang datang kerumah"

"Kris, kenapa kau tidak ajak Tao berkeliling dulu selagi mom memasak? Mungkin ke kamarmu, biar adik malasmu ini membantuku" kata Jessica "Sure, panggil aku jika sudah selesai" Kris meraih tangan Tao dan membawanya ke kamar, Tao mematung diambang pintu, memperhatikan ruangan didepannya.

"Maaf jika berantakan, aku jarang kedatangan tamu selain Suho" kata Kris menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal "Tidak apa-apa, aku malah tidak menyangka kamarmu akan seperti ini"

Tao melihat sekeliling dengan antusias, ada perabot kamar pada umumnya. Ada beberapa poster besar berisi quotes dan rak buku penuh berisi buku dan kaset. Ada cermin sebesar pintu disebelah lemari dan puluhan kosmetik perawatan dimeja.

"Aku kira kamarmu menyeramkan, maksudku ada poster telanjang atau bintang rock, kotor dan banyak sampah, gelap dan ada bekas-bekas seks, entahlah semua tampak mengerikan dalam pikiranku. Bahkan kau memiliki kosmetik bukannya narkoba atau apalah"

Kris tertawa mendengarnya "Aku memang berandalan tapi bukan berarti aku seperti itu, aku suka kamarku sederhana dan rapi. Untuk kosmetik itu Krystal sering memintaku memakainya jadi aku terbiasa memakai perawatan kulit semacam itulah"

Tao duduk diranjang Kris dan melihat Kris merapikan buku yang berserakan diranjangnya ke dalam rak buku "Aku sangat gugup saat ini" kata Tao menunduk sambil memainkan jarinya "Karena berdua denganku? Aku tak akan melakukan apapun padamu" balas Kris duduk disamping Tao.

"Dan anehnya aku berharap kau melakukan sesuatu padaku"

Kris menatap Tao yang wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinga "Aku tak begitu yakin" kata Kris, dia tidak mau merusak hubungan mereka karena dia lepas kendali.

Keduanya terdiam, suasana menjadi canggung dan sunyi.

Kris dapat merasakan Tao menyentuh tangannya, mereka saling pandang dalam diam.

Tao yang mengambil pergerakan pertama, dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kris dan mengecup bibir Kris.

"Tao, kau yang memulai jadi jangan menyalahkan aku jika sesuatu terjadi padamu"

Kris mencium Tao dan mendorongnya sampai Tao jatuh tertindih diatas ranjang, Tao membalas ciuman Kris dan membuka kakinya memudahkan Kris bergerak.

"Kau sudah merencanakan ini?" tanya Kris menyeringai "Siapa yang tahu?" balas Tao jahil, ciuman Kris turun ke leher Tao dan dia membuka baju Tao.

"Oh Tuhan, aku tak percaya Sehun melakukan ini padamu" kata Kris mengelus leher Tao, masih ada bekas kemerahan disana tapi sudah pudar.

"Bekasnya tak mau hilang, aku tak mau orangtuaku mengetahuinya" kata Tao, Kris meraih tangan Tao dan mengusap bekas memar dipergelangan tangannya.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Kris, Tao mengangguk perlahan "Maafkan aku, jika bukan karena aku, kau tidak akan mengalami ini" Kris menjauh dari Tao dan memunggunginya.

"Kris? Ada apa? Ini bukan salahmu" kata Tao mengelus punggung Kris dan memeluknya dari belakang "Aku tak bisa melakukannya Tao, kau bukan milikku dan aku seharusnya tidak hadir dalam hidupmu"

"Kris, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku tak mau bertemu Sehun saat ini, aku tak bisa percaya apa yang sudah dia lakukan padaku. Aku sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu"

Kris tak menjawab, Tao mencium leher dan bahu Kris perlahan "Maafkan aku Kris, aku sudah membawamu dalam situasi yang sulit" bisik Tao menangis, Kris berbalik dan menempelkan kening mereka.

"Jangan menangis Tao, kumohon jangan menangis" kata Kris menghapus air mata Tao dan memeluknya "Aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa" Tao menangis dibahu Kris.

"Kris! Makanan sudah siap!" teriak Krystal dari arah dapur, Kris menghapus air mata Tao dan menciumnya "Sudah jangan menangis, kita makan" Kris menarik tangan Tao dan mengajaknya ke meja makan.

"Maaf ya jika lama karena ada Tao, mom memasak lebih banyak dari biasanya" kata Jessica menaruh piring-piring berisi makanan dimeja dibantu Krystal "Padahal tidak perlu repot-repot"

"Kau terlihat kurus jadi kau harus makan yang banyak" kata Jessica memberikan porsi makan Tao yang cukup berlebihan, Tao tertawa karenanya "Ibuku sedang tidak dirumah jadi aku jarang makan" balas Tao tersenyum maklum.

"Kris tidak memberimu makan? Jika kau lapar, minta makan saja padanya kapan pun kau mau" kata Jessica, Krystal tertawa geli "Kris sangat pelit, mom" komentar Krystal mengerling pada Kris.

"Aku membelikan apapun yang dia inginkan, aku tidak pelit, well... aku hanya pelit padamu" kata Kris yang dibalas rengutan adiknya.

Tao tersenyum mendengar obrolan hangat keluarga Kris, perkelahian antara Kris dan Krystal sangat lucu sementara Jessica terus mengomeli mereka. Tao jadi merindukan keluarganya.

"Jadi, kapan kalian bertemu?" tanya Jessica pada Tao "Aku menolong Kris gege saat dia berkelahi" jawab Tao dengan wajah merah, dia teringat apa yang Kris lakukan padanya waktu itu.

"Kris selalu membuat masalah, aku sudah hampir menyerah mengurusnya" kata Jessica geleng-geleng "Tapi Kris namja baik, anda tak perlu khawatir" balas Tao tersenyum.

"Aku berharap kalian bisa terus berteman atau mungkin lebih baik lagi, kurasa Tao membawa pengaruh baik padamu Kris jadi jangan macam-macam dengannya" kata Jessica memelototi Kris "Tentu mom, tenang saja"

Jessica dan Krystal membereskan meja makan setelah mereka selesai "Kau mau teh?" tawar Jessica "Ya, tentu" jawab Tao tersenyum.

"Mom! Gege tidak mau mengantarku ke toko buku!" adu Krystal "Dia kan sudah pergi ke toko buku kemarin! Lagipula dia bisa pergi kesana sendiri!" bela Kris.

"Untuk apa kau ke toko buku lagi?" tanya Jessica "Aku perlu beberapa barang untuk praktek besok" jawab Krystal mempoutkan bibirnya "Antar adikmu Kris, ini sudah malam. Kau tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada adikmu kan?"

Kali ini giliran Kris yang mempoutkan bibirnya kesal sementara Krystal menarik Kris menuju mobil dengan kegirangan. Jessica hanya menghela napas melihat tingkah laku kedua anaknya lalu berpaling pada Tao sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau sudah punya kekasih?"

Tao menatap Jessica terkejut, matanya membulat menggemaskan "Ya, aku sudah punya" jawab Tao menunduk gugup.

"Sayang sekali, aku berharap kau calon kekasih Kris" kata Jessica mengaduk cangkir teh ditangannya "Kami hanya berteman"

Jessica terlihat kecewa mendengarnya "Kris banyak berubah sejak bersamamu" Tao tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum.

"Kris sebenarnya namja baik tapi saat seseorang yang penting dalam hidupnya meninggal kurasa dia tidak punya semangat hidup lagi. Kami menyayanginya seperti anak sendiri tapi tinggal bersama orang asing seperti Kris sangat sulit. Kami berbeda budaya dan kebiasaan, kurasa itu salah satu penghalang kami"

"Ya, pasti sangat sulit beradaptasi bagi Kris apalagi dia tidak punya keluarga" kata Tao "Kris senang berkelahi dan melakukan hal buruk lainnya, dia melakukannya karena kekecewaannya pada keluarganya dan ingin terbebas dari kekangan ikatan keluarga dengan kami"

"Tapi dia sangat menyayangi Krystal, mungkin Krystal mengingatkannya pada adiknya yang terpisah karena perceraian" kata Jessica memandangi tangannya yang tampak pucat "Kris jarang menceritakan keluarganya"

"Apa kau mencintainya?"

Tao terkejut mendengarnya tapi dia tidak berani menatap wajah Jessica "Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya merasa nyaman saat bersamanya"

"Aku mohon kepadamu, Kris sangat membutuhkanmu. Coba pertimbangkan lagi semuanya, mungkin Kris bukan yang terbaik tapi dia memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki orang lain. Dia mencintaimu dengan tulus dan tidak menuntut apapun. Mungkin dia terlihat seperti bad guy, tapi kau tahu isi hatinya seperti apa kan? Dia hanya ingin melindungi orang yang dia sayangi. Dia melakukan semua keburukan itu agar dia bisa melupakan masa lalunya, kehilangan orang yang dia sayangi bukan hal mudah untuk dilewati"

Jessica menangis sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Tao erat, Tao melepas pegangan tangannya lalu memberikan tissue pada Jessica "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Semua orang terus mengatakan dia kehilangan seseorang yang penting dalam hidupnya, bahkan Kris tidak mau memberitahuku apa yang terjadi"

"Kris kehilangan sahabatnya yang mati terbunuh dalam perkelahian"

Tao terdiam karena terkejut "Karena itu dia tidak mau orang lain berhubungan dengannya, dia takut hal yang serupa terjadi lagi. Tapi Krystal bilang padaku, kau sangat menyenangkan dan membuat Kris tak bisa melupakanmu. Sejak awal aku tahu Kris membutuhkan pasangan yang bisa merubah hidupnya dan kurasa kau adalah orang yang tepat, Tao"

Jessica tidak berhenti menangis dan Tao semakin merasa bersalah, dia bisa mengerti perasaan Jessica saat ini. Tak bisa dipungkiri Tao jatuh cinta pada ketulusan hati Kris, Kris lebih memilih dia yang tersakiti dari pada Tao yang tersakiti.

Tapi ada sebagian dari dirinya yang memilih Sehun, bagaimanapun juga sejak awal Tao sudah menjadi milik Sehun dan Tao seharusnya menolak Kris. Tapi yang namanya cinta tak tahu akan datang kapan dan dalam situasi apa.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji akan membahagiakan Kris, maksudku aku sudah punya kekasih dan seharusnya aku tidak bersama Kris dalam hubungan yang mungkin bisa dibilang terlarang ini" tutur Tao halus, sebisa mungkin tidak menyakiti perasaan Jessica.

"Sekarang coba tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri, siapa yang ada dalam hatimu? siapa yang mengisi pikiranmu? siapa yang selalu ada disampingmu?"

Tao sampai tak bisa berkata-kata, perkataan Jessica seolah-olah melemparkannya ke dasar jurang. Jessica menatap Tao yang membuang pandangannya, Jessica tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Tao.

"Coba pikirkan hal ini baik-baik dan bicarakan dengan Kris"

Jessica kembali menggenggam kedua tangan Tao, dia jadi teringat sudah tidak bertemu ibunya berminggu-minggu lamanya. Tao ikut menangis, tanpa perlu mengatakan keinginannya Jessica memeluknya dengan senang hati.

"Aku pulang"

"Mom? Ada apa ini?" tanya Kris menghampiri mereka "Ini rahasia kita berdua, kalian tidak perlu tahu" jawab Jessica tersenyum jahil, Kris memandang Tao khawatir tapi Tao hanya tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan Kris.

"Ini sudah malam, kurasa sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang" kata Tao "Sayang sekali, padahal kita baru mengobrol sebentar" balas Jessica kecewa "Aku akan kesini lagi lain waktu" kata Tao menyalami Jessica.

Suasana dimobil sangat canggung, Kris fokus pada jalan dan Tao hanya memandang keluar jendela "Ibuku pasti menceritakan tentang betapa menyedihkannya hidupku"

"Tidak, dia menceritakan betapa berartinya dirimu baginya" kata Tao "Dia menyayangimu seperti anaknya sendiri" lanjut Tao tersenyum.

Kris memalingkan wajahnya berusaha menahan air mata yang hampir keluar "Aku tahu" Kris berdehem lalu kembali hening "Ibuku sangat menyukaimu" kata Kris mencairkan suasana.

"Ya kurasa begitu, dia sangat baik" kata Tao "Ibuku biasanya tidak pernah ikut campur dengan urusanku, dia tidak peduli siapa yang kuajak kerumah karena yah... biasanya Suho yang sering kerumah. Mereka tidak begitu dekat, Suho memang sangat baik tapi dia punya sisi lain yang berbanding terbalik dengan sosok malaikatnya jadi mom tidak begitu menyukainya"

"Aku tahu, well... Suho cukup menyebalkan. Bagaimana gege bisa tahan dengannya?" tanya Tao "Sebenarnya dulu dia tidak seperti itu, kami salah pergaulan dan kau bisa lihat efeknya sekarang"

Mereka sampai didepan rumah Tao, keduanya hanya terdiam sambil menatap keluar mobil "Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk datang ke rumahku" kata Kris "Terimakasih juga sudah menyambutku, tadi itu sangat menyentuh"

"Maaf jika aku menyakitimu, aku sebenarnya tidak bermaksud melakukan hal yang hampir kita lakukan tadi" kata Kris lirih "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, aku yang salah. Terimakasih untuk semuanya"

Tao menarik Kris dan menciumnya "Aku senang bisa bersamamu" Tao menyentuh pipi Kris lalu keluar dari mobil, tanpa berpaling lagi Tao langsung masuk ke rumahnya.

Kris menghela napas lalu menyentuh pipinya yang terasa hangat, dia tertawa mengingat apa yang dikatakan Tao.

Bagaimana ini?

Kris sangat menginginkan Tao.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Mind to Review and Comment?

Please, Don't be a Silent Readers


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Title : You're So Complicated

Author : Ruby Kim

Cast : Wu Yi Fan (Kris) X Huang Zi Tao (Tao) X Oh Sehun (Sehun)

Genre : Romance, Love Triangle And Hurt/Comfort,

Disclaimer : Cast bukan milik saya, cerita asli milik saya. This story is pure fiction, nothing related to real life.

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T to M

Summary : Hubungan Tao dengan Sehun baik-baik saja sebelumnya, tapi sejak Kris datang ke dalam hubungan mereka semua menjadi rumit. Terdesak keadaan, Tao harus memilih antara kekasihnya Sehun atau selingkuhannya Kris. Siapa yang akan Tao pilih?

KrisTao is here! HunTao is here too! YAOI!

 **Warning :** **This story contains relationship between man and man (Boys X Boys). Full yadong yaoi NC21+. Some rude words. Do not read it if you do not like it. Please click back.**

Author's Note : Terimakasih yang sudah membaca dan memberi review ^ ^. Aku benar-benar sibuk dengan segala macam ujian dan persiapan menuju kelulusan, aku akan menjadi mahasiswi tahun ini! Sangat senang dan tidak sabar untuk kembali aktif dalam FFN. Dua minggu lagi aku harus mengikuti UNBK dan setelahnya aku akan persiapan SBMPTN. Tapi setelah masalah itu terlewati, aku akan kembali aktif dan melanjutkan cerita yang belum selesai. So, hope you like it!.

.

.

.

.

"Kris, kudengar kau sedang dekat dengan Tao?"

Kris melirik yeoja berambut merah yang ada disampingnya, namanya Sunny dan dia salah satu biang gosip disekolah -dan anak pemilik sebuah bar ternama-.

"Itu bukan urusanmu"

"Ah... aku mengerti, apa kau hanya mempermainkannya saja? Semenjak kau dekat dengannya, kau tidak pernah bermain bersama kami lagi" kata Sunny duduk diatas meja Kris "Kalian membosankan" kata Kris menatap 'pemandangan' didepannya dengan jijik "Itu terlalu kejam Kris, kami memberimu pelayanan terbaik dan selalu berhasil memuaskanmu" balas Sunny memainkan rambut merahnya.

"Aku punya urusan yang lebih penting daripada datang ke bar milikmu itu" kata Kris, kakinya naik ke atas meja tapi Sunny tidak mempedulikan usiran itu "Kau tahu? Red Tiger mulai berdatangan ke tempat kami, mereka mencarimu"

"Aku tidak peduli, kau pikir aku ini pahlawan? Yang punya kekuatan super dan mengalahkan mereka? Aku tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dari menolong kalian" kecam Kris, Sunny tertawa mendengarnya.

"Aku menawarimu berbagai keuntungan bukan? Terutama yeoja, kau ingin seluruh yeoja dibarku untukmu malam ini pun aku bisa melakukannya, atau mungkin kau ingin namja? Kau ingin uang? Kau ingin minuman? Kau ingin rokok? Apapun yang kau mau aku bisa mengabulkannya" Kris mendecih mengejek mendengarnya "Dan mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuk itu semua? Tidak, lebih baik aku menolak semua itu" kata Kris, dia bangkit berdiri. Kris sudah akan pergi meninggalkan Sunny karena muak tapi langkahnya terhenti.

"Jadi kau hanya mempermainkan namja itu? Aku mengerti kau menyukainya, dia memang manis. Tapi apa mungkin kau mendekatinya hanya karena Sehun? Kau hanya ingin kepuasan merebutnya lalu mencampakannya, kau selalu melakukan itu. Ayahnya berhasil menangkapmu tapi kau bebas, kau ingin memberi ayahnya pelajaran bukan? Kau ingin ayahnya meminta maaf dan memanfaatkannya, apa aku benar?"

Brakk!

"Hentikan omong kosongmu! Jangan mencari masalah denganku jalang! Itu semua bukan urusanmu! Aku tidak pernah merebutnya dari Sehun! Dan aku tidak pernah menyukainya! Jadi jangan pernah campuri urusanku! Menjauhlah dari urusanku selagi kau masih hidup!"

Kris menatap Sunny tajam, tangannya memukul meja dengan keras tepat dikedua sisi Sunny. Sunny terkejut tapi dia tidak takut, dia malah tertawa "Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Kau akan menyesal karena sudah menolak tawaranku demi namja yang bahkan sudah memiliki kekasih"

Sunny turun dari meja lalu pergi dari sana, napas Kris terengah-engah karena emosi. Dia mengacak rambutnya dan meninju meja dengan kuat "Sial!" Kris mengambil tasnya dengan kasar lalu keluar kelas.

"Tao?"

Kris sangat terkejut ketika melihat Tao ada didepan kelasnya dengan air mata bercucuran "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tao tertawa mengejek mendengarnya "Kau terkejut melihatku memergokimu?"

"Sejak kapan kau disini? Maksudku kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?" Tao menggigit bibirnya lalu menampar Kris dengan kuat, bahkan bekas kemerahan telapak tangannya sangat kentara dipipi Kris.

"Dasar brengsek! Aku mendengar semuanya! Jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi! Aku pertaruhkan hubunganku dengan Sehun agar bisa bersamamu! Dan ini yang kau lakukan?! Kau memanfaatkanku?! Kau tidak pernah menyukaiku?! Brengsek! Kau benar-benar brengsek Kris!"

Tao menangis sambil mengumpat, dia meninju wajah Kris dan menendangnya. Salahkan kemampuan wushu-nya yang luar biasa, Kris jatuh tersungkur "Tao, kau salah paham, aku melakukannya karena tak mau dia memberitahu pada Red Tiger kalau kau dekat denganku"

"Selama ini yang kau bicarakan hanya tentang hal itu! Kau terlalu ketakutan pada hal yang tidak pernah terjadi! Kris, aku ini namja, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!" Tao menghapus air matanya dengan kasar, Kris bangkit berdiri dan berusaha meraih Tao tapi dia dihadiahi sebuah pukulan lagi.

"Ibumu sampai menangis memintaku untuk bersamamu! Aku sudah memikirkannya baik-baik dan kurasa aku bisa membicarakannya denganmu tadi, sebelum aku mendengar semua itu! Kau benar-benar brengsek! Kau pikir aku ini apa? Kau pikir hatiku ini mainan?! Aku benar-benar menyesal pernah berpikir untuk bersamamu!"

"Tao, kumohon. Semua yang kau dengar itu tidak benar, aku berbohong pada Sunny. Percayalah padaku, aku benar-benar serius padamu. Aku berusaha melindungimu" mohon Kris, dia bahkan bersujud pada Tao.

"Pikirkan oleh otak sampahmu itu! Bagaimana perasaanku melihatmu berdua dengan seorang yeoja yang memakai rok pendek diatas mejamu dengan membuka kedua kakinya dan membicarakan betapa hinanya kau dekat denganku! Kenapa kau tidak kembali padanya saja?! Dia bisa memberimu apapun dan memuaskanmu! Dari pada kau menghancurkan hidupku hanya untuk kepuasanmu!"

"Sudahlah, lupakan semua ini! Anggap kita tak pernah kenal, aku akan kembali pada Sehun. Aku tak akan pernah menemuimu lagi jadi jangan harap apa yang kau lakukan untuk membujukku akan berhasil"

Tao berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Kris dengan tergesa-gesa. Kris tidak mengejarnya, dia hanya diam dan tak bergerak. Kris bisa melihat kedua bahu Tao bergetar, Tao berbelok dan Kris tidak melihatnya lagi.

Kris bisa merasakan air mata mengalir dipipinya, dia menghapusnya kasar "Ini yang terbaik untuk kita Tao, aku tak mau membahayakan nyawamu. Aku mencintaimu dan jangan pernah kembali padaku lagi"

Kris memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya sambil menangis.

"Sehun..."

Sehun menoleh dan melihat Tao menangis dengan wajah pucat, Sehun segera menghampirinya dan Tao tidak menolak saat Sehun memeluknya.

"Apa yang terjadi Tao?" tanya Sehun khawatir "Maafkan aku..." gumaman itu cukup untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

Ini pasti tentang Kris.

"Aku disini sayang, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu"

Sehun mendekap Tao dan membiarkannya menangis "Sekarang kau sadar bukan? Kris hanya akan menyakitimu, sudah berapa kali dia membuatmu menangis? Aku mohon, jauhi dia Tao. Kau tak boleh terus seperti ini, kau membuatku sedih"

"Maafkan aku... Sehun... aku sudah mengkhianatimu... aku membutuhkanmu..."

"Aku tahu, aku disini. Aku akan selalu ada disampingmu apapun yang terjadi" Tao memeluk Sehun semakin erat, membenamkan seluruh inderanya yang tengah bereaksi akan kehancuran.

Sehun menghela napas sambil mengusak rambut Tao yang menangis didadanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Tao, tetaplah disisiku"

*You're So Complicated*

#Kris Side

Aku merasa jiwa ragaku tak bersatu.

Semenjak Tao memilih Sehun, dia tidak pernah menemuiku lagi.

Seolah-olah kami tak pernah kenal dan aku tidak ada didunianya.

Sekolah tidak lagi menarik dan aku tidak bersemangat sama sekali. Suho tahu tentang hal ini dan dia berperilaku seperti biasanya, mungkin mencoba membuatku merasa tak ada yang berubah.

Aku menatap langit yang tampak kosong tanpa awan, pandanganku turun pada pepohonan dengan daun hijau, dan berakhir pada lapangan dengan siswa yang sedang berolahraga.

Aku melihatnya.

Aku melihat Tao ada diantara namja lain.

Terasa seperti deja vu, aku tersenyum tipis mengingat apa yang terjadi waktu itu.

Menyesal tak membalas blow-kiss yang dia berikan padaku.

Aku memperhatikan dia yang duduk terengah-engah setelah berlari beberapa keliling lapangan.

Entah bagaimana bisa pandangan kami bertemu, aku mengangkat tanganku dan dia membuang muka.

Hatiku berdenyut sakit karenanya.

Kulihat Sehun duduk disamping Tao, dia meraih Tao dan membiarkannya bersandar dipundaknya.

Sehun mengelus pundak Tao lalu menatap ke arahku, dia tidak berekspresi apa-apa. Sehun berbicara pada Tao yang menjawab dengan menggeleng.

Sehun terlihat sedih, dia mencium pelipis Tao dan ikut bersandar pada Tao.

Kurasakan sesuatu menyentuh tanganku.

Suho menatapku dengan khawatir, tangannya terarah padaku dan menyentuh pipiku yang terasa basah.

"Jangan menangis Kris, aku disini"

Aku mengeratkan genggaman tanganku padanya, aku hanya menunduk.

Sejak kapan aku menangis?

*You're So Complicated*

Kris memejamkan matanya dibawah terpaan sinar matahari. Angin berhembus dengan lembut tapi terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Kris mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup kembali.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kris?" tanya Suho, dia duduk disamping Kris yang terlihat tengah tertidur atau berjemur?

Kris tidak menjawab, dia membiarkan Suho bersandar pada dinding. Sepertinya terlalu hina baginya untuk tidur dilantai atap sekolah yang kotor.

"Sejak kau bersamanya kau berubah Kris" kata Suho, dia membuka kaleng soda yang dia bawa "Apa maumu?" Suho tertawa mendengarnya, dia menaruh kaleng soda yang belum dibuka diatas perut Kris.

"Kris, aku sudah lama mengenalmu dan semenjak dia meninggal kau tidak banyak menunjukan ekspresi seperti itu lagi. Aku tak pernah melihat kau tersenyum setulus itu, tertawa dengan kerasnya dan melihat kau tak ingin kehilangan seseorang. Kau banyak berubah tapi kau kembali menjadi dirimu. Sungguh Kris, aku terkejut saat melihatmu menangis karena seseorang"

Suasana hening diantara mereka bertahan cukup lama.

"Aku mencintainya, Suho"

Suho menatap Kris yang tengah menerawang langit yang mulai berawan "Kau... apa?" Suho tidak begitu percaya pada pendengarannya, apa dia salah dengar?

"Aku mencintai Tao, aku ingin memilikinya. Tapi semua itu berakhir dengan mudahnya, seolah-olah aku tak pernah ada dalam hidupnya. Aku ingin melindunginya dari Red Tiger tapi aku malah menyakiti perasaannya"

Suho terlihat terkejut dengan penuturan Kris, dia berani bersumpah dia tidak tahu Kris seserius ini pada Tao. Dia kira Kris hanya tertarik saja, dia tidak tahu sejauh apa hubungan Kris dengan Tao.

Kris menatap Suho lalu duduk disebelahnya, tangannya mengambil sebatang rokok dari saku kemejanya "Kukira kau sudah berhenti merokok" kata Suho heran melihat Kris menyalakan rokoknya "Aku membutuhkannya, aku berhenti karena Tao. Kurasa sekarang aku tak punya alasan lain lagi"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Aku tak tahu, keputusannya sudah bulat. Aku tahu mungkin dia sama terlukanya seperti aku tapi dia bahkan tak mau melihat wajahku" Kris membuka kaleng sodanya dan meminumnya.

"Aku ingin sekali membantumu tapi aku tak tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan. Ini semua terlalu rumit" kata Suho mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Keduanya kembali terdiam, saling menyelami pikiran masing-masing "Kau sudah mencoba meminta maaf padanya?" tanya Suho, Kris berdecak mendengarnya lalu menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya.

"Aku sudah melakukan segala upaya untuk meminta maaf dan semuanya gagal. Aku menghubungi smartphone-nya dengan berbagai cara tapi tak ada yang dia buka, aku menemuinya dia selalu berhasil kabur, aku mengiriminya surat dia membuangnya tanpa membacanya, aku harus bagaimana lagi?"

Suho mengumpat kesal "Jujur saja, itu semua sangat mengerikan. Bagaimana jika lewat Sehun?" usul Suho, Kris langsung memberinya deathglare.

"Kau pikir Sehun akan bilang pada Tao 'Tao, Kris meminta maaf padamu, dia mengaku salah dan meminta kesempatan lagi, dia mencintaimu dan memintamu untuk bersamanya' Apa kau gila?! Sehun sangat menunggu Tao kembali padanya" Suho kembali meminum sodanya lalu melempar kalengnya marah.

"Memangnya kau punya ide yang lebih baik lagi? Aku hanya memberimu saran" kata Suho kesal "Aku bahkan tidak bisa berpikir!" balas Kris ikut kesal.

"Harusnya aku membeli beer tadi" Suho membuka suara "Kurasa vodka lebih baik" balas Kris menatapi kaleng sodanya "Aku akan membawanya ke rumahmu nanti"

"Kembali pada Tao, jika dia juga mencintaimu pada akhirnya dia akan kembali lagi padamu. Jadi kau tunggu saja sampai dia menyadarinya"

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan jika dia tidak melakukannya?"

"Menyerah sajalah"

*You're So Complicated*

#Tao Side

Aku menggerakkan pedangku dengan ganas, tak peduli orang-orang disekitarku menghindar karena takut terkena tebasan pedangku yang tajam ini.

"Tao"

Pedangku berhenti tepat dileher Zhoumi, kami berdua menarik napas terkejut "Maaf aku terlalu bersemangat" kataku lirih "Tak perlu berbohong padaku, aku tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Kau tidak terlihat seperti dirimu dan kau terus melihat kearah bangku kosong disebelah sana"

Aku menatap kursi yang Zhoumi tunjuk, aku bisa melihat Kris duduk disana. Menatap kearahku dengan senyum mesumnya dan komentar vulgar yang dia keluarkan.

Tangannya memegang sekaleng soda dan dikursi sebelahnya pasti ada sebotol orange juice dingin untukku. Aku akan duduk disebelahnya dan dia akan menggodaku dengan wajah menyebalkannya.

Aku menghapus air mataku dengan kasar, ekspresi Zhoumi melunak "Apa yang terjadi Tao?" Aku terisak dan menangis semakin keras. Aku tak menjawab dan memeluk Zhoumi kuat.

"Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Kris, aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Kris, tapi aku harus melakukannya aku tak mau mengkhianati Sehun tapi aku tak bisa membohongi diriku. Aku tak tahan melihat wajah sedihnya, seolah dia sengaja menjauhiku, aku merindukannya dan aku ingin keberadaannya"

Aku tak peduli orang lain mendengar tangisanku yang seperti anak kecil, aku merasakan Zhoumi mengelus punggungku perlahan.

"Tao, kau tidak boleh memanipulasi perasaanmu, kau tidak bisa memaksa perasaanmu untuk membenci orang yang kau cintai, kau hanya menyiksa dirimu dengan membohongi perasaanmu. Dengarkan aku, semua keputusan ada ditanganmu"

Aku mendengarnya dengan hati-hati, hatiku seperti menjerit mengakui perkataan Zhoumi, aku mengangguk perlahan.

"Izinkan aku untuk tetap disini sementara waktu"

*You're So Complicated*

Sehun dapat melihat Tao digerbang sekolah dari kejauhan.

Seharusnya Tao pulang tadi sore tapi Tao ingin lebih lama latihan, Sehun tahu penyebabnya tapi dia tidak melarangnya.

Sehun memacu motornya lebih cepat, tapi ada sebuah mobil yang mendahuluinya. Mobil itu berhenti tepat didepan Tao, kening Sehun berkerut melihatnya.

Dua orang namja keluar dari mobil, salah satunya menutup mulut Tao dengan sesuatu dan yang satu lagi membantu namja itu membawa Tao kedalam mobil.

"TAO!"

Namja yang berada diluar menatap Sehun dan cepat-cepat masuk ke mobil. Sehun menjalankan motornya dengan sangat cepat, berusaha mengejar mobil itu tapi Sehun kehilangan jejak karena jarak mereka yang terlalu jauh.

"Sial! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!"

Sehun merasa sangat panik sekarang, Tao diculik dan dia tidak tahu apa-apa.

Tiba-tiba terlintas sesuatu dipikiran, Sehun memutar arah motornya lalu menjalankannya seperti orang gila.

*You're So Complicated*

"Kau terlihat kacau Kris"

Suho duduk dengan kaki diatas meja sambil melihat Kris diantara kakinya, namja berambut pirang itu sedang berusaha membuka botol vodka yang Suho bawa dengan sebatang rokok ditangannya.

"Berhenti mengatakannya! Aku tahu aku kacau! Aku tahu itu! Jadi berhenti mengingatkanku pada Tao! Damn!"

Kris hampir membanting botol vodka itu jika dia tidak ingat membutuhkan isinya.

Ting Tong!

"Ada tamu Kris" kata Suho mengalihkan perhatiannya "Kau buka saja sendiri bodoh! Aku sedang sibuk membuka botol sialan ini" Suho pergi menuju pintu depan dan terkejut melihat orang didepannya.

"Sehun?"

Napas Sehun tersenggal-senggal dan wajahnya sangat pucat "Dimana Kris? Aku harus menemuinya sekarang" kata Sehun tanpa basa basi.

"Bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Kris sedang frustasi sekarang ini, cari dia lain waktu" kata Suho akan menutup pintu tapi Sehun malah seenaknya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Dia membanting pintu kamar yang diyakininya milik Kris "Pelan-pelan Suho! Kau membuatku ter... Sehun?"

Sehun merebut botol vodka yang Kris pegang dan membantingnya ke meja, untung saja botol itu tidak pecah. Dia merebut rokok Kris dan menancapkannya diasbak "Kau harus ikut denganku!" Kris berdecih mendengarnya "Apa maumu brengsek?! Pergi dari sini!"

Sehun mencengkram baju Kris dengan kuat.

"Tao diculik"

Desisan itu cukup membuat mata Kris membulat atau mungkin hampir keluar dari tempatnya "Apa kau bilang? Tao diculik?!"

Sehun mendorong Kris kuat, dia hampir meninju wajah Kris tapi diurungkan niatnya itu mengingat kekuatan Kris dulu.

"Gara-gara kau semua ini terjadi! Jika kau tidak pernah masuk kedalam hidup Tao, semua ini tidak akan terjadi! Kau merebutnya dariku! Dan sekarang kau membahayakan hidupnya! Dasar brengsek! Kau benar-benar iblis!"

Kris melotot mendengarnya "Jangan berlagak kau seorang malaikat hanya karena ayahmu seorang polisi! Aku tak pernah meminta Tao menolongku! Aku sudah mengatakan berkali-kali pada Tao untuk menjauhiku! Aku sudah mengatakan bagaimana berbahayanya hidupku dan dia tetap pada pendiriannya! Kau seharusnya tidak menyalahkanku!"

Sehun siap meninju Kris dan begitupun sebaliknya tapi Suho dengan cepat mengambil alih.

"Hentikan semua ini dasar kalian manusia terkutuk! Tao sedang diculik dan kalian malah berkelahi?! Aku sungguh kasihan pada Tao yang mempunyai namja tidak berguna seperti kalian berdua!"

Kedua namja itu terdiam mendengarnya "Cepat ambil kunci motor kalian dan pergi dari sini! Aku tidak akan menolong kalian! Jika sesuatu terjadi pada Tao, aku tidak akan ikut campur!"

Kris dan Sehun langsung berlarian keluar dengan berbagai perlengkapan, Suho menghela napas frustasi. Kedua namja itu sangat kekanak-kanakan dan bodoh.

"Pada akhirnya Tao akan memilih satu dari mereka berdua"

"Seperti apa namja yang menculik Tao?" tanya Kris memakai helm-nya "Disana gelap Kris, tapi kulihat namja itu menyeringai padaku" jawab Sehun.

"Sebenarnya itu tidak membantu sama sekali tapi untungnya aku mengenalnya, mereka pasti Red Tiger" kata Kris "Kau yang pimpin, aku akan mengikuti dibelakangmu"

"Bersabarlah Tao, aku akan menyelamatkanmu"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Mind to Review and Comment?

Please, Don't be a Silent Readers


End file.
